Pokemon Legends: Rise of The Shadow Fang
by Eon The Zoroark
Summary: When a curse goes terribly wrong and affects all Pokemon, many feel that this is the end of all their troubles with others. Little did they know that in the Hall of Origin, the Legendaries were being subjected to a terrible fate, a game of Truth and Dare hosted by Eon Lucifer and his students, Blade and Lucas.
1. Heated Rivalry

**Bonjour mes amies et amis, RotomIsHere. Last year, I had made a fanfiction on my other account (DreParker03) about a Pokemon Legendaries ToD. So I realized that even for me, that fanfiction wasn't good. So I decided to revamp, or as you Pokemon fans say, remake it even better. So I hope you enjoy Pokemon Legends: The Rise of The Shadow Fang.**

It had been almost 3 weeks since the curse had set on the world. All humans laid to rest, all Pokemon became Anthros. It seemed that the Legendaries could've done something about it. But then again, not even they're able to do everything.

You see, Giratina and Arceus were in a heated argument that almost turned into a fight. Giratina was trying to prove that it had been unjustly sent to the Distortion World. Arceus was trying to prove Giratina wrong. That was 3 weeks ago. Then everything changed. And not for the better. Darugis, Arceus' sworn enemy and complete opposite had laid a curse that'd kill all humans. This was to get revenge on them and also to find a body to inhabit. Unfortunately, it could only bond with Pokemon, specifically Dark/Ghost types i.e Sableye and Spiritomb. So Darugis had to find either of those two to inhabit. It found a Spiritomb body and took it over, but the twist was that Darugis' curse had already set…..

And the Spiritomb was a 9 year old girl.

So the Dark Lord itself had been trapped inside a Taylor Swift loving, dare taking preteen. The amount of sarcasm in that was so much that when Darugis entered the Hall of Origin, not even Kyurem, who didn't even smile, burst out in laughter.

"Oh My! The Dark Lord is here! Aaaahhh, I'm cowering in fear!" it joked. Darugis didn't approve if this and Kyurem was hit with a Rock Tomb attack that shut it up. Then, the curse hit them. All the Legendaries were transformed into half-humans. Darugis laughed. Kyurem didn't approve and Darugis was hit with a Fusion Bolt.

So 3 weeks later, Arceus and Giratina were fighting again. "Give them back!" Arceus screamed as she chased after Giratina, who was holding the keys to the doors to the Hall of Origin. Apparently, the curse was distorted when it hit Darugis twice, once in the Omni Region and one in the Hall, causing some Legendaries to get genderswapped/ switching genders.

" **You fool! Legendaries have no genders!"**

" _I'm talking about the gender they seem to be, as in Arceus and Giratina are guys, Mew is a girl etc. So shut up."_

So Arceus was chasing Giratina around the Hall up to Giratina's room, the entrance to the Distortion World. "Hand. Me. The. Keys….. Now!" Arceus commanded. Giratina simply formed a portal to the Distortion World from her room and dropped them in. " **WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!** " Arceus yelled. " **MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDED TO UNRIGHTFULLY BANISH ME TO THE DISTORTION WORLD!** " Giratina screamed back. They then began to attack each other until Giratina hit Arceus with a Dragon Claw. "AAAAGH!" Arceus screamed in pain, blood seeping from the wound on her cheek. "Oh My God, Oh My God. This isn't good! I'm so so so sorry…" Giratina apologized, trying to touch the wound where 3 deep scratch marks were left.

Arceus was given immediate medical attention by the others and was told that until her cheek healed, it had to be covered by a plaster. "This is all your fault," Arceus snarled," I should've never created you to begin with." After filing into the Main Hall, they all sat down and an depressing silence filled the room for almost 10 minutes. "Maybe she isn't that mad," Palkia said, obviously trying to make Giratina feel better. "Nope. She's just as med as when we tried to stop her from destroying Sinnoh," Dialga said, killing any hope Giratina had.

"Uh guys," Darkrai asked," Who left the door open again?" Immediately, everyone ran for the door, trying to escape. But a magical barrier bounced them back. "Oh no. We're locked in again," Cressilia stated. "And for a good reason," a voice shouted, scaring them all. "Hello everyone, it's me your best friend, Eon the Cruel."

 **Welp, that's it fir today kiddos. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. If you did, PM me the truths and dares you'd want in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Shiny:Y/N**

 **Truths and Dares:**

 **Personality of OC in one sentence:**

 **#ToDRemake**

 **So I'll see you all, anytime soon.**

 **(Cues Whitewoods-Beachwalk while Anthro-Rotom walks along endless shoreline)**


	2. LATE PSA!

_**Sorry for being such a lazy forgetful scumbag. Here's the list of Legendaries by gender, OK?**_

 **Male:** **Zapdos, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latios, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Palkia, Heatran, Darkrai, Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Zekrom, Kyurem, Tornadus, Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Genesect, Yveltal, Hoopa, Volcanion, Solgaleo, Eon, Blade, Lucas.**

 _Female:_ _Articuno, Moltres, Mew, Suicine, Ho-oh, Celebi, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Manaphy, Latias, Dialga, Arceus, Giratina, Shaymin, Phione, Cressilia, Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf, Virizion, Reshiram, Victini, Meloetta, Xerneas, Zygarde, Diancie, Lunala, Magernea._

 _ **This is just a list for the story. Most of these gender swaps like Arceus, Giratina, Virizion (maybe), Rayquaza and Zygarde were purely because of Anthro photos I saw on the Internet made by certain artists. Other than that, next chapter will be done hopefully by tonight. Have a good one.**_


	3. You Bloody Fool!

**G'day boys and girls, RotomIsHere. We got some awesome stuff going to happen today. We are joined by a great friend and supporter of the story. So I hope you enjoy.**

"Why are we all tied up?" Deoxys asked," It feels weird when you have string like arms and you're tied by rope?" Eon smirked and slyly said," We have some _"business"_ to do here, OK? You see, me and Blade have been pals since the army killed our families almost 4 years ago. We decided to join forces and get revenge on whoever started this and led to their deaths. As for Lucas, I met him at the Universal University Hub talking to a Luxray, I believe? He joined me after I gave him greatness….. Also, he makes the best drinks ever. Lucas! Fetch me a Coolatta! Vanilla Bean, please!" Lucas nodded and ran straight for the kitchen.

 **Before we move on, Eon is a Zoroak and looks like a 21 year old man in loose black clothes with red long hair tied up at the end so it looks like a balloon and a red belt on his waist. Blade is a Lucario who looks like a 15 year old boy who wears a Robin mask, a yellow T shirt, blue shorts and has black hair. He also has knuckledusters with 3 sharp points at the ends. Lucas is a Golett who wears glasses, a blue cap, a dark blue-green jacket and jeans and dark blue-green gloves. He looks like a 14 year old.**

He came out with an Extra Large Coolatta, Vanilla Bean. As Eon sipped at it, he explained his plan," To bring the downfall of our enemies was our greatest goal in life. And we simply traced it back to you all, the Legendaries, who let live and let die. So we planned revenge on you for almost 2 years. Then, we realized that others may have hatred for you, too. So we decided instead of blowing this place up, we'd do a Truth and Dare for fair retribution against the Legendaries who took our loved ones away. And now, we introduce our first guest, Ty Renegade!"

Out of the shadows, a boy with loose white clothes and a skull like that of a lizard on his head and a bone in his hand. He had blue hair and a blue belt to keep his baggy pants on his waist. He looked similar to Eon. He seemed almost 10 years old, maybe. He looked at Eon and grunted," You got it wrong. It's Ty Blasphemous Renagada." He then turned to Arceus and his face changed from slight to intense anger, almost as if his face was potted clay, easily changing. He snarled at her while holding her against the wall by her throat," We meet again, llama god. I was hoping that you'd be much more intimidating after all I've heard. Those were lies. You look like a slutty suicidal high school cheerleader. Kill yourself." He then banged her head against the wall and threw her on the ground. "Let's get the dares on with. But first, untie them. I want all their body parts to be free when I ruin your lives for good."

 **Lucas will be reading the truths and Blade will read the dares.** Lucas asked," Arceus, why did you make all these legendaries? Why couldn't you, the almighty creator, control all of the aspects at once?" Arceus sighed in disapproval of the question but answered," Look kid, even I get tired OK. I needed help around the universe and I was lonely. I wanted friends. Unfortunately," she said as he touched her left cheek, still covered in a plaster, and glared at Giratina," I believe I now regret that decision."

"Giratina," asked Lucas," Who can you tolerate in the Hall of Origin?" Giratina glared at Arceus and smirked. She said," I can tolerate anyone here. Except Llama god over there. She is the worst mother ever." Eon glared at Giratina and gave her warning eyes," Don't even try it," he warned.

"Did anyone know that in an alternate reality, Giratina and Arceus got together and…."

 _ **THIS IS CENSORED, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE FULL VERSION, GO TO NEWGROUNDS AND USE CODE: NFKRZ**_.

 **Just kidding.**

"….And you banged," Eon finished.

"What!," they both screamed in unison," No way that'd ever happen!" Arceus said," Not in a million years," Giratina added. "Then I'll wait a million and one years," Ty and Eon said.

"Who likes fishsticks?"

"I like fishsticks!"

"Me too!"

"Did someone say fish di***?"

Everyone stared and looked at Rayquaza, who looked like she was daydreaming. She shook her head rapidly," Wait, what? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about this guy I met. He looked a lot like Palkia. In fact, maybe that was Palkia." She didn't notice Palkia shaking his head, trying to signal " _No!"_. But it was too late. All the beans were spilt. Palkia boned Rayquaza.

"Alright. Time for dares," Blade announced.

"Dare Number 1. I dare one of you to down as much hot sauce as you can without spitting it out or throwing up. Whoever does it doesn' t have to do next dare."

"Yeah!" Ty yelled," Do it!"

"Did your parents ever tell you you're annoying?" Eon asked him.

"Did your parents ever call you an asshole?" Ty replied.

"I like you already, kiddo. Friends?"

"Alright," Ty said, giving Eon his hand to shake," Friends."

"So, who's gonna do it?" Eon asked from his chair. Darkrai stood up and yelled," I volunteer as tribute!". "Then proceed at your own risk, fool" Eon warned. Darkrai grabbed a bottle and drank the contents of it. When he finished his first bottle, he went unconscious for a while. Heatran fell to his knees in front of Darkrai and screamed," Noo! You were my best friend! How will I live without you?" "Relax, man," Cressilia said, "He's just unconscious." "Oh,' Heatran sighed as he walked back to his chair.

When Darkrai regained consciousness, Ty congratulated him," You did this dare, now you don't have to do the next one. Alright. Blade, read the next Dare of Doom." "Gotcha," Blade replied," Alright….." but he was interrupted by Eon before he could start," I dare Arceus and Giratina to make out in front of a camera or face my wraith." "Hey!" Ty shouted," that wasn't the second dare. That was supposed to be Number 3! Why'd you do that, you asshole!" Eon looked at him and smirked," You'll see. Blade hand me a camera. Lucas, get the olive oil." Blade threw him a smartphone and Eon caught it. Lucas cane in running with a giant gallon of olive oil. "Thank you both," Eon said. He then poured some olive oil over his hands and started rubbing them together.

"Come on! Kiss already! I can't let this oil go to waste, you know," Eon shouted at Arceus and Giratina, who were still seated in their seats, blushing at each other. "Alright," Eon grumbled as he pulled out two SMG Rifles and aimed it at their heads, "Now kiss." So Arceus and Giratina had no choice but to lay down on the couch and start…

 _ **AND I'M SERIOUS. USE CODE :NFKRZ**_

After 10 minutes of passionate kissing, and Eon making fapping sounds by rapidly hitting his thigh with his right hand closed, they finally stopped and got up. "So, did you enjoy that because I certainly did," Ty remarked. "Now I have a new video to watch instead of the Kyle Animation." Blade picked up a paper and began to read the 3rd dare. "Everyone but Darkrai has to do this. Everyone must watch an eyeball being slit, a close friend being raped, and see the room get covered in blood. Gross."

"I already prepared a video of the 1st one, so you won't have to see the actual thing," Ty reassured. But after putting it on, only Kyurem and Hoopa seemed unfazed. Almost like they've seen this before.

( _ **Camera zooms In on their faces as Illuminati Confirmed music plays in background. Has science gone too far?**_ )

Then,Ty filled the room with blood. While he did, he asked," Can anyone tell me the meaning of life?" Zygarde popped in and yelled," Life has no meaning. We're all gonna die soon. It's kill yourself or get killed." ( **Your Best Friend song plays in the background.** ) After filling the room, and taking many Legendaries out of it to recover and regain consciousness, it was finally time for the last part. Eon closed his eyes and placed his hand on whoever was to suffer…..Congrats, it's our good friend, Zygarde.

 _ **Y U NO BE USING CODE: NFKRZ FOOLS! USE IT! USE IT!**_

"Well, I had my doubts about you Eon," Rayquaza flirted, "But seeing what you did there, I have no doubts anymore. So be warned." Meanwhile, Zygarde was having a lot of trouble walking. "Ugh. My groin hurts," she complained. As she sat down next to Ty, he decided it was time to leave. "Welp, It's time to go. Gotta Blast!" and he exploded in a gross mass of bloody chunks, most which hit Zygarde and Eon. "OK, that's gross, even for me," he said,wiping chunks off his shirt. "Welp. Everyone get ready for tomorrow. There will be more Truths and more Dares. So be warned. And Zygarde, I'll be seeing you soon."

 **Alrighty. That was disturbing to an extent. I loved it. So, I hope you all enjoyed. If you did, Follow and Favourite the author for more content like this, and I'll be seeing you anytime soon.**

 **(Cues Whitewoods-Beachwalk while Anthro Rotom walks along an endless shoreline)**


	4. The Dream Teams

" _ **Hi, I'm Rick Harrison and this is my Pawn Shop, I work here with my old man, and my son Big Hoss, one thing I learned after 23 years, you never know what is going to come through that door**_ **."** – _Rick Harrison (1998-2000). A Tribute to the fallen meme._

"There haven't been dares in for almost a week at this point!," Eon exclaimed, looking outside the window. Zygarde walked up to him and patted his back, trying to relax him. "Don't worry," she said," Someday, you'll realize this was a stupid idea and go home. I'll visit whenever I can." Eon turned around and looked the Order Pokémon in the eyes," I can't give. Especially not after how this just started." Eon paced around the Hall, thinking of his next move. "I got it," he said," We'll just have to lure them into wanting to appear here. How? I don't know, but we'll do it somehow."

 **In Darkrai's room:**

Darkrai wasn't a fan of games. He wasn't a fan of people entering his room, either. But the Pitch Black Pokémon was having a great time with Heatran and Cresselia, talking about posts they saw on Facebook (yes. The humans left them social media. And it's still called YouTube, none of this BulbaTube stuff…). "Oh my gosh, I finally got 100,000 followers on Instagram! And they totally aren't fake followers," she said. "Well congrats, Cress," Heatran congratulated," on your 100,000 people who don't know that you filter your photos." The Fire/Steel type still couldn't understand the concept of filters. "Heatran, filters are used when you don't look good in a picture. So you edit it up a bit. No one really cares," the Psychic type explained. Almost immediately, Zygarde burst into the room," Guys," she yelled," Eon wants you all in the Main Room."

 **Main Room:**

"And what are we here for again," Articuno asked sleepily. She hadn't slept in the last 2 days because of stress from Zapdos and Moltres and constant nightmares. "I'm glad you asked," Eon answered," So it's been almost 3 days since we last got a Truth or Dare session, yes? So I prepared a few truths and dares that Lucas, Blade and I had made together in the morning. So get ready!". "Ugh," Articuno sighed," I have better things to do, and they don't include watching over Team Mystic in an alternate universe." "You're just checking because you think Team Valor is much better and you're scared. Face it. Team Valor is the best, and you know it," Moltres teased. "Team Instinct for life," Zapdos yelled," We run the game, fools. So bow down to your new master!". "Ok, that's enough. Though I myself am a Team Instinct member myself," Eon said. "Alright, let the Truths and Dares begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Alright Lucas, start!"

"Eon, Blade and Lucas: What are your teams; Instinct, Valor or Mystic? Well me, I'm a Team Instinct type of person," Lucas answered. "I'm for Team Valor!" Blade yelled. "Team Mystic!" Kyogre yelled from the back. "Mystic for ever!" Xerneas announced and soon there was an uproar going on between who us on which team. "Wow," Zapdos whispered to Articuno," Remind me to do that next time we have a meeting like this." Eon waved his hand to gesture everyone to silence. "Team Mystic to the left!" Mew, Suicine, Kyogre, Lugia, Latias, Dialga, Phione, Manaphy, Regice, Cresselia, Arceus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Xerneas and Lunala went to the left. "Team Valor to the right!" Mewtwo, Entei, Ho-oh, Regirock, Registeel, Latios, Groudon, Palkia, Heatran, Reshiram, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Terrakion, Cobalion, Yveltal, Volcanion and Solgaleo went to the right. "Everyone else, to the middle!" Raikou, Celebi, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Jirachi, Uxie, Azelf, Mespirit, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Shaymin, Victini, Virizion, Meloetta, Genesect, Zygarde, Hoopa, Diancie and Magernea walked to the middle. Lucas joined the middle and Blade went to the right. "Team Leaders, in front of your teams!" Eon ordered. "Alright! We are giving you 3 minutes to think of 5 truths to ask from your leaders. They can be as simple or as explicit as you want. However, the questions will be asked for a leader not yours. Start!"

3 minutes later, the teams had their questions. "Team Mystic goes first!" Eon announced. Xerneas stood up and opened her mouth but she was interrupted," Remember," Yveltal shouted," Questions are for other leaders." She sat down, an embarrassed look on her face. "Team Valor, you may ask now," Eon said. "Alright," Entei stood to speak," These are our questions, from the mighty Team Valor,". There was cheering from his group.

" _1\. Articuno, do you like any legendary here?_

 _2\. How do you feel as a Team Leader?_

 _3\. When do you feel most powerful?_

 _4\. Your thoughts on Pokémon Go?_

 _5\. Have you heard of Undertale?"_

"Alright," Articuno said," Let's do this.

I don't like any legendaries further than the friend zone, Ok?

Being Team Leader makes me feel strong and powerful.

Being Team Leader.

Pokémon Go is an awesome game. If it wasn't for Eon locking us up so we can't have any access to other dimensions, I'd play it.

I've heard of it. I especially like Papyrus and Greater Dog."

"Team Valor goes next," Eon announced as Moltres rose from her seat," Team Instinct, begin."

Jirachi stood up to ask the questions," These are the questions from the great Team Instinct." More cheering.

" _ **1\. So, what do you think about Pokémon Go?**_

 _ **2\. What do you follow when surprise attacked by a gang: your thoughts or instinct?**_

 _ **3\. Favorite food, snack and drink?**_

 _ **4\. Do you like any legendaries here?**_

 _ **5\. How do you feel about your shiny?"**_

"Ok. Let's finish this up," Moltres said.

"1. Pokémon Go is great.

2\. I would follow my… Wait, is this a joke for me to say I follow you guys!"

A couple snickers came from Team Instinct. "Ugh," Moltres sighed," You all are impossible."

"3. Favorite food: Anything Spicy. Drink: Dr. Pepper. Snack: Spicy Chips.

4\. I really like Zapdos. He's the only one here who actually likes LeafyIsHere.

5\. My shiny version is even stupider than my original design. Looks like I had a sunburn."

"Thank you, Moltres. Next up, Zapdos!" Eon announced," Team Mystic, the floor is yours."

Dialga stood up," From the epic Team Mystic, we present you these…," Lots of cheering.

" **Do you like anyone here?"**

" **What's your thought on Pokémon Go?"**

" **What do you like from a person?"**

" **Any favorite humans?"**

" **Describe your love life with a video game title."**

"Ok then," Zapdos said," Lets Go, Go, Go!"

" I like Moltres. She's as weird as I am."

"Pokémon Go is given a 10/10 by World Movie Review.

"Acceptance."

"Leafy, Pyro, NFKRZ, Frank, Colossal, Gold and um… GradeA."

"Left For Dead."

"Alright," Eon smirked," Unfortunately, we have to stop here for now. Pray that someone decides to PM the man and make things more interesting. You're dismissed."

 **Ok. I'm sorry that I hadn't uploaded a chapter lately. I'm not gonna sugercoat anything. I was easily distracted by ShadowGun: Deadzone, I had to go watch my little cousins at the park, and I'm just lazy. So apologies to all of you who actually enjoy this. New chapter soon, hopefully. Remember, we need OCs for this. So don't be shy, submit your OCs and their dares (Format in chapter 1 or 2 I believe). Other than that, hope you enjoy the rest of your day. RotomIsOut.**

 **(Cues Whitewoods-Beachwalk while Anthro-Rotom walks along endless shoreline)**


	5. High Hopes, Low Hopes

**Zygarde: Dat Boi is driving me insane.**

 **Eon: *stares at her intensely* I hate my life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo.**

Eon looked at his watch, smiling," Only 2 minutes left!" "Until what?" Lugia asked. "Only 1 minute and 30 seconds until a new ToD starts! I am so surprised. Who shall it be? Who? Who?" As Eon waited, Lucas and Blade ran into the Hall, panting. "She-She-She tried to beat us up, sir," Blade reported before fainting. Lucas continued," She was long, tan and handsome! And she almost killed us!" Eon chuckled," Which Pokémon could possibly…" He was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Another bang and the door fell, revealing a tall black (yes, we're getting racist here. Now shut it and don't say a word, you cheeky bastard) girl (about 6 ft. 5 in, right) wearing black yoga pants with holes around the knees and a black yoga shirt that stopped just under her boobs. She had her hair braided back into pigtails and had cream bows tied to her hair. She also had cream shoes on and a brown waist purse (like one of those purses on your waist. Don't judge me.) She had a wide grin on her face and a look of excitement and determination on her face. It was, of course, a Mega Lopunny. "Holy shit, we're fucked," Eon said as the girl bounced to him. "Hey, my name's Nyssia. I'm here on behalf of 3, my trainer. I have a lot of dares that I want to share with you all!" Eon sighed under his breath," OK, we're happy as hell to see you. Just don't beat the crap out of my boys like that. That's what they're for," he explained, pointing to the Legendaries. "Alright then, let's get started!" Nyssia yelled.

"First for the truths," Lucas read," Arceus, do you have feelings for anyone here?". "What? No! I told you all, I am not dating Giratina!" she denied, looking quite embarrassed. "Jeez, chill out girl," Nyssia replied," I said anyone. Not only Giratina. So, do you?". "No I don't," Arceus denied. "Aww. You're lying!" Nyssia teased, getting closer to Arceus. "You like Giratina, don't you?". "Why does everyone think that?" Arceus yelled. "It's because," Palkia mentioned," you seem to argue with her a lot. And I've seen you do some weird shit while watching her in the shower also doing weird shit while moaning your name." The room went pin drop silent after that. " What?" Palkia asked, obviously annoyed," I wasn't fapping to them. I have standards! And a girlfriend.". Reshiram broke the silence," It's just that, uh, maybe I found a video recording of it in your room and I borrowed it and it….got…..lost?" Palkia looked at her with a blank stare on his face. "You "borrowed" my video and lost it. I'll see you in Hell," Palkia threatened. "Yeah, uh, next!" Groudon shouted.

"Who here is the strongest Legendary?" Lucas asked. Everyone pointed at Regigigas almost instantly. She had been sitting alone in the corner, asleep. "Hey!" Eon shouted," RegiMom! Wake up! This is a ToD not a sleepover, OK?" he shouted in her face. She woke up angry and shouted," ✌✞ 💣 ✌ 📪 ✏ ✌❄ 👎 ✡ ✌ ✌ ❄✏". "Whoa," Blade admired," She's speaking Gaster! What did she say?" The other Regis tried to explain but it came out more of the same," ✌✞ 💣 ✌ 📪 ✏ ✌❄ 👎 ✡ ✌ ✌ ❄✏," since they all spoke the same. "I got this one," Genesect said as he rose and walked over to the Normal type Titan. "❄ ✡ ✌💧😐 ✌👌 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 💧✌✡📪 ❄✋❄✌ 📬" he spoke," ❄ ❄ 💣 ✋ ✌💣 ❄✋ 👎 ✌ 👎 👎 💧❄📬" she replied. "Ok, with all the bombs and sad faces, I believe she wants us dead," Eon remarked. "✋❄ ✋💧 ❄ ❄ ❄ 👎✌ 📪 ❄✋❄✌ 📬" Genesect told her. " 😐📬👌 ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📪 ✋ ✌💣 ✋ 👌✌👍😐 ❄ 💧 📬" Regigigas replied. "Alright, she said she'll do it, but after that she's gonna go back to sleep." "She has no permission to do that!" Eon shouted. " 👍😐 ✡ 💧 📪 ✡ ✌ ✡ 👍 ❄📬" was the Titan's reply. She laughed after saying that. "What'd she say?" Eon asked, looking really irritated. Genesect chuckled and said" I'd rather not say, ✡ ✌ ✡ 👍 ❄📬". "Ok Regigigas," Lucas read," what's the best and worst thing to happen to you in a relationship, if you had any." She stood up and started speaking," 👌 💧❄ ✋ ✌💧 👎 👎 ✋ ❄ ✌💧💧 👌✡ ✌ ✡ 💧 💧❄ ✌✋ ❄📬 💧❄ ❄ 💣 ✋❄ ❄ 😐✋👎💧📬". Genesect translated," Best: she was fucked in the ass for 5 hours and worst: She was left with the 3 Regis after they had been created." "Alright," Nyssia said as she leaned next to the Normal type and whispered _," I did six, loser. Nailed by 2 guys."_ Regigigas shivered in her seat, thinking about if she was in that position.

"Ok, Genesect. If you really are that smart, to the extent that you can translate Wingding, not saying I can't myself, then answer this. Tell us a war story that happened to you." Genesect sat down and started," It was a dark Sunday morning, covered with clouds and other things. We were attacked by a group known as….. The Shadow Fang. They're known for their cruelty and barbaric actions. They attacked us all. Only a handful of us survived. They took all our loot, burned our tents and killed our men. Twas a sad day for us all," Genesect narrated as a tear formed in his eye. "The Shadow Fang, you say?" Heatran asked. "Yup," Genesect replied," Those guys."

 **Heatran will remember this**

"Alright Dares!" the Rabbit Pokémon said," First up. Hoopa, I dare you to bench press your greatest enemy." "Ha!" Hoopa laughed," Hoopa can do anything! After all, Hoopa is mighty!" "Ah…I wasn't done yet. In Confined Form," the Mega Lopunny laughed. "Hoopa not back down!" he bellowed. He got the Prison Bottle and opened it. It sucked up Hoopa's power and reverted him to Confined Form. He then grabbed Latios and Latias, lay on his back, and bench pressed them with a lot of struggle. 5 minutes later, he threw them down and passed out. "Welp, he's out," Blade said," Alright next, Lugia and Ho-oh must confess their feelings for each other? Wait? Like what the fuck is this? Who makes this type of shi… Oh, wait. Cargo Pants…" "Next!" Zekrom shouted. "Darkrai and Heatran have to kiss," Blade read," Yo, this isn't a fucking love story, this is a truth and dare! You still have to do it, though." So Darkrai turned to Heatran. "This is weird," Heatran said. "Actually," Darkrai said, his voice as soft as a 13 year old's," I kinda liked you. You were always so strong, so handsome. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." And with that, Darkrai lunged forward and kissed Heatran, French style," I don't know if this'll ruin our friendship, but I hope it doesn't," the Dark type said, blushing like an anime character. "Don't worry, it won't," Heatran said. In the back, Eon and Blade both shouted," HA! GAY!". Rayquaza slapped them both and yelled," That meme is way too fucking old, you hear me!". Later on…"This was fun, don't you think?" Nyssia asked. "Much better than the first one with Ty. Too bloody," Xerneas said. "I hop to see you all soon. Bye!". And with that, she jumped into a pit of darkness and vanished along with it. "She just used a pun," Eon said," I love this woman already."

At night, Arceus passed by Giratina's room. She used Teleport to get inside and then Substitute to hide behind. Giratina walked into her room, only with a towel on, not noticing she was being watched. Until Arceus fell and Giratina turned to see the Alpha Pokémon in her room. "Look…..uh….. I can explain…" But before she could, Giratina kissed her." You don't need to, I like you too," she admitted. She pushed the Normal type onto her bed and fell on top of her, slowly removing articles of clothing from her lover's body. They then 💧❄✌ ❄ 👎 😐✋💧💧✋ ✌👍 ❄ ❄✋ ✌ 👍 💧 ✌👌👌 👎 ✋ ✌❄✋ ✌ 💧 ✌💧💧 ✌ 👎 💧❄✌ ❄ 👎 ✋👍😐✋ 👍😐📬❄ ❄ ✡ 👍😐 👎📬❄ 👎📬📬📬📬📬📬📬📬.

 **Hope you enjoyed. PMs are still accepted. Any OCs for my other stories are still accepted until Chapter 10 of A Glazed Lie. This one goes on and on. So send them in folks, alright? Thanks. Also, special thanks to my pals Ty (The Happy Tyranid), Lumi (Hero LumiEre Lumanite) BlazingBlue (BlazingBlueFire14), VenoFrost ( 3) and Wulfy (Icy Nirvana) for all the support. Also thanks to all of the viewers and the followers and those who favorite me and my stories and those who provide inspiration. Until then, RotomIsOut.**

 **(Wire unplugs itself, screen goes dark)**


	6. DETERMINATION!

**Hello everyone, Eon the Zoroark back at it again with those awesome chapters. Hope you enjoy, and have a good rest of whatever it is you're having.**

"Eon!" Zygarde asked," What happened to you? You've got blue hair and Undyne's eyes. I'm talking about Undyne the Undying's eyes! Why are they suddenly black eyeballs and white snake like pupils! What happened!" Eon smiled as wide as he could, trying to imitate the Undying," Don't worry. I got in a fight and got something injected in me. Honestly, I feel fine if you ask me."

 **True Story:**

Last night, Eon woke up really early. At around 11:00 P.M, he snuck over to open up a laptop and start typing on it. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded. Out of the shadows, Reshiram walked forward. "Uh….I'm…Uh," Eon stuttered. "Umm…Oh, I was uh…watching….uh….porn. Yeah! You know I can't resist Mia Khalifa. She's the embodiment of beauty.". "Yeah,, that's OK," Reshiram said," But why on Victini's computer? She's only 14!". Eon had to think fast. He pulled one of the quickest excuses out of the hat," Uh…she needs to learn about this stuff. I mean, she's 14. C' mon, when I was 14, I was already fucking bitches.". Reshiram yawned," Just remember to delete the history when she's done. And if I were you, I'd watch Priya Rai."

Free from disturbance, Eon opened Task Manager, opened Control Pad, closed Control Pad, opened Task Manager, ended the first Task Manager and BOOM! He was in the code of the computer itself. He set the FUN value to 66, opened the spr_mysteryman_ and a portal was opened right next to the laptop. He turned off the laptop and fell in the portal.

When he opened his eyes, the Illusion Pokémon was right next to a machine, producing a pink substance. "Seems ok," he said as he dipped his finger in and removed some of the pink goo. "Smells Ok," he said as he smelt it. He licked a bit off of his finger," Actually tastes great. A little salty, but great." He then started eating the goo, first licking it off his finger, then eating it off the palm of his hand, then sticking his head inside and eating it all, like a dog. The feeling of fullness made him feel much better. He then fell asleep right next to the machine.

The Dark type woke up to a large headache and blurred vision. When the headache subsided and his vision grew clear again, he looked at his arms and noticed they were melting from his wrists downwards. He looked down and noticed his lower body, waist down, was now a grayish sludge. " What is this?" He looked around and realized he wasn't in the same place he was in before. "Hey kiddo," a voice called out," you must've had DETERMINATION. It's some pretty powerful stuff.". The voice came from a disfigured sludge pile trying to form the shape of a man. "Gaaah! Who are you!?" Eon screamed, terrified of the sight in front of him. "I'm an Amalgamate. Call me Gamma. What about you?" it replied, extending out a stick like sludge from it's body. "I…I'm….E-e-eon. Eon the Zoroak," the fox stuttered. "Kid. You must've had a large amount of DETERMINATION because when I saw you, the container was empty. Now, you're part Amalgamate." Eon looked around and saw a ton of other Amalgamates. "How do I get back, I can't be here," Eon asked. "Well, there's a portal just outside the building. Try that.". "Alright, thanks!" Eon yelled as he ran outside and dived into the portal.

Luckily, Eon arrived back at 7 A.M, and not 10 A.M as he had planned. He ran into his room, shivering in fear. _"An Amalgamate? What is that?"_ he thought, _" Am I going to end up like them, or worse?"_. "Hey Eon!" Lucas called," Breakfast!". "Coming!" he shouted. _"Ugh. I'm in for some big trouble."_

 **How did you like it? I thought of it because I was watching a theory on Undyne the Undying and DETERMINATION, and one thing that caught my attention were the Amalgamates. And yes, Eon was a Space Traveler since the beginning. Those are beings who can tell they're in a game or a comic like Sans, Flowey, Joker and Deadpool. They can also travel across time. However, they're being hunted down because of their power. Because of that, they are very rare. Hope to see you soon!**


	7. Flames of Love!

**Hello guys, Eon the Zoroark. The DETERMINATION! Chapter was great. But what's greater is that we have a new guest, Aurawarrior13! As always, enjoy. Now let's get right…..into the news!**

There was a ton of whispering going on. Everyone was wondering what happened to Eon. "Uh Eon," Zygarde said," You didn't answer my question. Why did you go out and fight? It makes no sense?" Eon sat down in his chair, his now blue hair covering his eyes, which were now black with milk white snake eye irises. "Not now, we have a guest. Introducing, Kitty!"

A 14 year old girl walked into the room and sat next to Eon. She had dark red orange hair with catlike ears protruding from the hair. Her clothes, a short sleeved shirt and booty shorts, were of the same color. Her boots, gloves and ember earrings were also the same color. Even her eyes were that color. The only thing not of that color was the will-o-wisp on her shirt, which was white. "Uh, hi. I'm Kitty," she greeted, "Being known as the Aurawarrior13, I have a ton of surprises for you all, so be ready!" She giggled.

Lucas read off the first truth," Ok. Entei, Raikou and Suicine. If you could change your typing, would you and why?". "I know Entei would love to be a Fire/Ground type, but I personally wouldn't," Raikou answered. "Me neither," Suicine added. "Alright. Arceus and Mew, of all the tales humans have told to describe the Legendaries, apart from your own, what are your favorites?" Lucas asked. "Ok. Personally, I enjoy the story of the 4 Regis the most," Mew answered. "It'd be really cool moving continents like that." " ✋❄ ✋💧 ❄✏" Regigigas argued. "I like Giratina's story a lot," Arceus answered. She got a lot of weird stares from the others. "Not because I like her, which by the way I don't, but because I helped make that story happen.". "Aww," Lucas teased," Arcy likes Tina!". "Lucas," Eon growled," did you just get the concept of nicknaming Pokémon from somewhere else, maybe….. _a truth or dare story?_ Because that's genius!".

"Alright," Lucas continued," For any Legendaries who want to answer, which Legendary looks tougher to fight in Sun and Moon?". Xerneas stood up and answered," Well, looking at their typing, abilities and move pools, it seems that Solgaleo would be the toughest.". Out of nowhere, Lunala jumped on her and screamed as she bit her head," I am the strongest! I am the night!". It took Solgaleo, Magernea and Zygarde 100% Form to pull her off. Xerneas' hair was ruined and there were some bite marks on her forehead, luckily no blood. "Lunala!" Eon yelled," I don't care if you're 10 years old or something! You can't bite people like that!" The Psychic/Ghost type burst into tears and ran off to her room, yelling things like," Meanie! Stupid Face! Doodoo Head!"

"Palkia, do you like to mess with human's days by contorting space and twisting their time around?" Lucas asked," If so, how do you choose your victims?". "It's really simple," Palkia answered," But first of all, I control space, not time. That's Dialga. Two, Yes. Sometimes I mess with the time by freezing matter from moving, causing a disruption in the time-space continuum. Three, I choose by dice…" _Flashback showing Palkia picking up dice and throwing it on the ground. Reveals a 5. "So sorry, Unova," he says," Time to screw with you guys."._ Blade ran up to Palkia and smacked him across the face. "You're the reason I can't sleep in the winter! You make the nights too long! What's with you?' He scolded Palkia. The Space Lord looked at him, before releasing a giant Water Pulse from his mouth. "That'll teach you not to mess with me, little man!".

"For the Legendary Bird Trio: What do you like to drink when you're thirsty? Kitty here says she likes milk.". Kitty started jumping up and down," It's so wonderful. It's sweet when it's cold and creamy and thick when warm. I just love it so much!" Eon smirked from the back as he whispered to Blade," Wanna know what else is creamy and thick?" Blade giggled," What?" "Bird poop. You don't even need to taste it to tell." The smile on Blade' s face disappeared," Oh, I thought you were gonna say something else. Never mind.". "When I'm feeling thirsty, I'll just have water," Articuno said," Cool and refreshing. And simple.". "I really prefer something warm," Moltres answered," like warm milk or hot cocoa.". "To be honest, I'll have just about anything except…liquor." Weird stares. "What! Giratina's existence proves that nothing in this Hall is safe from anyone here," he yelled in defense. "And you're proof that no one is safe from pure stupidity, no matter how old," Articuno mumbled under her breath. "OK. Next off: Arceus, do you like watching the timelines play out in all different Pokeverses? Like the anime one, games one, and manga one? Or is there are different Arceus for each one?". "Unfortunately, no,," Arceus replied," However, there are multiple alternate timelines. And each timeline has to have an Arceus. Well, except the ones where I don't exist.". "So, um, are you Original Arceus or is this an AT (alternate timeline)?" Kitty asked, giving Arceus the sad Temmie face. "This is an alternate timeline," Arceus answered," Where Anthros exist and Darugis roams free.".

"Mew, Arceus, what were you thinking when you made Stunfisk?" Lucas asked," No seriously, what's with Grimer, Muk, Stunfisk, Vanilluxe, Trubbish and Garbodor. WTF.". "Well, uh, I was hyped up on sugar and I, uh, was running left and right until I knocked over some pancakes. Then I thought, _"A Pancake Fish. That'd be cool!"_ And so, two things were created that night: Stunfisk and the concept of a drunken night. Vanilluxe is the same as Stunfisk. Grimer and Muk came from human pollution. Trubbish and Garbodor, that's what happens when someone decides to throw their food away and not take out the trash for a good 2 weeks," she snarled as she glared at Lunala, who had just returned. "What'd I do?" she asked. "Oh, just the story of when you played yourself by throwing away your food and hiding the fact you did that for almost 2 weeks or so," Solgaleo teased. "It was only a tiny bit! And we all know Deoxys can't cook. Honestly, take the criticism with an open heart, guys!" the Moone Pokémon pouted.

"Cressilia and Darkrai, Do you two believe in horoscopes?," Lucas asked," If not, do they annoy you? If so, what do you think each of you would be based off of your personalities if you don't have birthdays.". "Based upon me, I think I'm a…" Darkrai was cut off by Cressilia," We're Gemini! Because we're like the two sides of a coin, or like twins!". "I myself am a Libra," Lucas boasted, when Eon rammed into him with Zen Headbutt," Aries!" he screamed. Lucas fell down and Eon grabbed the paper he was holding," Alright," he said," Quick Announcement, anyone who disobeys dares is gonna get hurt, ok?". Sighs and groans. "OK?" he screamed as he pulled out a pair of Desert Eagles. "OK!" everyone replied with energy this time. "Zekrom, given the chance, would you participate in a Pokémon Musical?". "Sure I would. I always loved dancing since I was a little Egg," Zekrom answered.

"Reshiram, what do you think when trainers sit in a battle with you for hours throwing ball after ball at you until you end up using struggle and beating yourself to fainting point?". "IT IS SO ANNOYING LIKE REALLY BITCH, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME WITH POKEBALLS? REALLY BITCH! REALLY! USE A FUCKING MASTER BALL!" Reshiram blabbered on. "Kyogre, ARCEUS DAMN you're a pain in the rear to catch! I always have the hardest time catching you! Like sheeesh do ya hate the trainers that catch ya?!" Kitty yelled," Xerneas: The opposite of Kyogre; I've replayed Pokémon X several times and it's never taken me more than five turns to catch you. I've caught you in a Quick Ball first turn most of the time, other times it usually takes about three turns to catch you. Why are you so easy to catch?not that I mind *coughKYOGREcough..".

"The creators wanted to make the games easier for the new population of kids, I guess?," Xerneas answered," Or maybe, I'm just being merciful.". "Mercy is for the weak. We have to build them up on suffering, patience and Pokeballs," Kyogre argued. "Maybe, you should be merciful that didn't hack the game and make Iron Defense lower the other's defense to the minimum," Kitty threatened," Or that Rayquaza wasn't on my team by then.". "Is that a challenge!" Kyogre asked. "Yes it is! Battle Rayquaza and let's see who is fittest to be on my team!" Kitty demanded. **Battle:** Kyogre got too cocky and started hurling abuses at Rayquaza. Then, the Blue Orb was used. She reverted to Primal Kyogre. When Rayquaza stepped into the field, the rain ended. She attacked Kyogre with **Dragon Ascent** , and Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza. "Ha! That's not stopping me! Blizzard!" she screamed as she **aimed a Blizzard** straight at Mega Ray-Ray. She dodged it, flew up high, and came down at almost 3000MPH with **a Double Edge.** Kyogre fainted and Rayquaza fell on her face from the recoil damage. "Ok, Mewtwo, what is your opinion on the fact that once you appear in Pokémon Go you practically won't be able to sleep after then?" Lucas asked. "No Comment?" Mewtwo said, confused.

"Alright! Dare Time!" Blade shouted," Get ready to be destroyed, fools!" "First off, Zekrom, cuddle a Stunfisk...or a Joltik? What? Eon, I think we have the wrong paper. These dares are too soft.". "Nope!" Eon shouted from all the way behind, "Those are the right ones.". "Alright Zekrom, hug the Joltik," Blade groaned as a tiny child was teleported inside the room. "Aw," Zekrom cooed," Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie? That's you! That's you!". "Kid, put me down now," the Joltik commanded. "That's my good man, Bugsy," Eon introduced," Bugsy, these are the Legendaries. The guy you were just stealing energy from, that's Zekrom.". "Hola! My name's Bugsy. I'm a 12 year old kid who…". "That's enough, kid. Drop by soon!" Eon said as he teleported the Joltik out of the Hall. "Legendary Bird Trio: I dare each of ya to get as drunk as possible! No one can help them get rid of the headaches, hang over symptoms, or help them become sober during the process. Now that's more like it!" Zapdos brought about 200 bottles from his storage. "Nothing is safe in here? Where did I here that from?" Articuno asked. "Don't remind me," Zapdos said. "3, 2, 1, …Drink!" And soon, bottle after bottle disappeared until Zapdos' supply was depleted completely. The result: they all passed out. Articuno took 20 before passing, Moltres took 24 and Zapdos took 164 bottles.

" Shaymin: What happens when you cuddle a Phantump? Will it sprout a flower? FIND OUT! Please? Really Kitty? Is this the best you can come up with?" Blade asked, pissed that the dares weren't dangerous. " Don't judge me!" Kitty screamed. "Welcome to my world, "Lunala whispered to herself. "Blade, a dare's a dare no matter how unsatisfying it is!" Lucas yelled at him. "Protecting your girlfriend, I see," Blade teased. "BLADE!" Eon shouted," STOP IT NOW! Inconsiderate behavior! I'll have your eye if you can't comply with the rules! Leave the guests alone! They send us these dares after careful thought! I expect…. I shouldn't have expected better from you. Now go on.". "Well, uh, I've tried it and no. Nothing happens. I'm sorry," Shaymin apologized. "Manaphy, eat a Cotton Ball.". "Ok." Manaphy stuffed the cotton ball in her mouth. She immediately spit it out. "Yuck! It tastes terrible!" she complained," What do they even use those for?". "For cleaning wounds," Celebi answered. With a look of disgust on her face, Manaphy ran to throw up.

" Virizion: Go read some fanfiction, and come back after a few turns; What do you think? ". " I'll see you guys soon," the Grass/Fighting type as she walked away. "Keldeo: Have Tornadus give ya a hairdo (I was originally gonna ask to have Giratina do one, but I decided that that was too cruel," Blade said. After 30 minutes, Keldeo had a Mohawk and Tornadus had 30,000¥ to keep.

"Lugia, get a tan," Blade said. ",Already did," Lugia boasted as he showed off his tan. "This is why I love you so much," Ho-oh fangirled. "Ho-oh, act like Santa Claus. The name goes perfectly with it,". "Ho, Ho, Ho…." Ho-oh laughed sarcastically. "Close enough," Eon mumbled. "Terrakion and Cobalion: paint your hooves like human girls paint their nails." Terrakion and Cobalion left to go and when they came back with Virizion, all of their hooves were painted with the same colors tat they originally were. "Hey!" Kitty growled," I said like girls do!". "Exactly," Cobalion responded smugly," We're going for a natural look." The Swords laughed at their joke. "Oh, and uh, fanfiction isn't 100% bad. Just never search your name with the word _**lemon**_ after it," Virizion jokingly warned.

"Alright, let's get going. That was a good one. Thanks Aura. We hope to see you soon," Eon said. As all the Legendaries filed out to other places, Kitty walked up to Lucas. "Uh, what happened back there, thanks for, uh, defending me. It means a lot to me," she said, blushing so hard it looked like her cheeks would burn. "Look, really, it was nothing. Blade would never listen to me anyway," Lucas replied. "Well then, see you later, hero." She kissed him on the cheek as she left. "She's flirting with you," Blade said. "Totally," Lucas agreed. "So, when are you two gonna smash…." " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH. BLADE!** "

 **That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I may not be posting frequently as school is starting soon. If you feel the need to give me some truths or dares, PM me. I'll reply as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, EonIsOut!**


	8. Hidden Sorrow

**Hola mi maties! It's me, your favorite space travelling fear raiser, Eon The Zoroark. Today, we get into another chapter of this wonderful ToD! I love it. Shout outs to all my pals at like Kecleon256 for providing me with the truths and dares for today and TotalEclipse1WA for making a ToD that I happily decided to join. Check it out at s/12130190/1/Ask-Pokemon-OCs-TotalEclipsePro-Edition. Alright, let's get this show on the road.**

Eon shuffled into the Hall, a look of utter displeasure on his face, and a ton of white goo in his hair, on his arms and his legs. " _It's_ _happening!"_ he thought to himself, _"I'm becoming one of them, the Amalgamates. This is bad. Very bad."_ The white goo was residue from Eon having to fight to stay determined, the only way to keep his body together. "Yo Wassap!" Blade shouted to Hoopa all the way from across the hallway. "I'm doing fine, Blade Khan!" the Genie snickered. "Yo! It's Blade! None of this Khan shit, OK?" he yelled. " _Ugh. I might as well tell someone,"_ Eon thought to himself, noticing Blade chasing Hoopa around. "Blade Khan! Blade Khan! Ha-ha!" Hoopa laughed as he flew around the Hall, dodging Blade's Bullet Punches with ease. "C'mere you little shit! I'll give you something to laugh at!"

10:00 A.M, Eon called all the Legendaries down. "Alright," he started," We have a new pal joining us today. I give you, Kec the Kecleon *as if names couldn't get any more unoriginal*," A Kecleon walked into the Main Room. He had green Shonen hair, and wore a green striped sweater with a lighter green open vest decorated with red zigzags in the middle and a yellow zigzag at the very bottom. He was wearing a yellow scarf and large circular glasses. "I've never been an Anthro before," he said," but it seems really cool. Thanks Eon.". "Let's get into it," Eon said.

"Uxie, have a staring contest with someone," Lucas read. Blade had given up his job because he thought that Kec and Kitty conspired to make the dares "uninteresting". "In fact," he smirked," how about you do it with Kec?". "I take that as only a minor challenge," Uxie bragged," But I'll do it." So Uxie and Kec sat facing each other, staring intensely at each other. After a good 2 minutes of silence, Kec licked his eyeball, causing Uxie to flinch and blink. "Oh, did I do that?" he asked," Sorry. It's a habit." "Mewtwo, riddle me this: If you're an upgraded clone of Mew, doesn't that make you the younger brother in this relationship or something?" Mewtwo sighed. "No, that makes me her son, unfortunately. She's been begging me to lend her my Mega Stones but I can't. They were made for me and only me." "What about that female Mewtwo that fought Genesect?" Kec asked. "Oh, uh, that was, ummm.." Mewtwo stuttered as a more feminine version of the Pokémon walked into the Main Room. "How long has it been? A couple years? Did you really think you'd keep me from the rest of the world, darling?" she laughed. "Don't even explain. Let me guess, you made her as a companion, didn't you?" Eon asked. "Yes," Mewtwo said.

"Moltres and Entei, lava-diving contest. Loser gets dunked in ice water, a la dunk tank." "Whoa!" Moltres exclaimed," I may be a Fire Type, but I can't do that! I'd get lava burn!". "I refuse forfeits," Eon snarled," We need to make this as interesting as possible.". Moltres and Entei both stood over the top of a volcano. "3. 2. 1. Go!" Both Entei and Moltres dived into the volcano. Everyone stood over the volcano, silent. Then the volcano shook violently. Rocks fell into the lava. Shaymin and Genesect almost fell in. Moltres was the first to return. "I can't do this! It burns! It burns!" she screeched. Entei appeared and yelled "Dunk Tank! Wait, what's a dunk tank?". Soon enough, Moltres was seated over large pool full of ice water. "Dunk Tank!" Entei yelled as he rammed her into the pool using Double Edge. Moltres screeched, almost losing her voice. When she was pulled out, she was shivering uncontrollably and had to be sent back to her room. "No dares for you anytime soon," Lucas said.

"Kyogre and Keldeo, Since you two are my favorites," Kec said, "Have a free pass from the next dare each. (Giratina can have one, too, but she has to say I'm a thousand times better than her)." "Alright," she admitted," I always thought that the guests had some sort of special power. I guess that's true. You win. You're better than me." "OK, everyone has to do the Double Dream Feet dance to Bonetrousle," Lucas said. "Wait, what!" Meloetta screamed," I like a lot of dances. The Double Dream Feet isn't one of them.". "Well, too bad," Eon laughed," And since Blade isn't doing anything, he has to join you." "What! Aw come on, Eon! Gimme a break!" But in the end (with the help of Eon's SMGs), they all did the dance with no complaints.

"Kyurem," Kec apologized as he smacked him upside the head with a trash can lid," Sorry, you reminded me of another Kyurem from a different game of truth and dare." "The one that peeped the chicken or killed the Shadow Fox. Honestly, I can't tell," he joked. "Hey!" the Camouflage Pokémon yelled," Leave my friends alone! You know nothing of them!" "Or do I? Pleiades the Blaziken was the one another version of me peeped. And the Shadow Fox that I killed, that was Aqua the Floatzel's brother, Pyro the Zorua," he taunted in a dark chilling voice," Eon, you remind me so much of him. Powerful men who failed to use their power to their full potential." Now it was Eon's turn to retaliate. "I may have not known the man, but you leave the dead alone. Especially if they're twice dead. Have some respect or I'll have to kill you."

Kec was crying when Jirachi came up to him. "I need some time alone thanks to Kyurem. Goodbye everyone," he sobbed. "You could wish him back, you know," Jirachi said. "No you can't," he replied," Unless he was from the same dimension as the ones who wished to resurrect him, which you aren't, you can't bring him back." "Then we'll pay our respects. Blade, Lucas, you're in charge. I'm going with Papyrus to pay our respects," Eon ordered. "See you soon, Kec."

 **At Pyro's grave** , Eon and Kec stood in silence. Their bodyguard, Papyrus the Drapion, was behind them. "It's been forever since I was an actual Zoroark. And now I see my dead Zorua brother lying in the mud. If anything, I'd bring you back via DETERMINATION. But I can't so I leave you with some of my soul so you'll never be lonely." After his speech, Eon started melting a bit as tears shed from his eyes. Some of his melted body dripped onto Pyro's grave and melted into the soil. "Farewell, my brother," Eon said, a smile on his mouth and tears in his eyes. "Farewell."

 **Sad ending. I know. A big thanks to all of you who read and followed my stories. I appreciate you all so much. Another thanks to all of you who sent me Truths and Dares to keep this show on the road. Remember, we can't do this without you. So please help us get further in. Also, follow me on Tumblr eonthezoroark. Until then, EonIsOut.**


	9. Dark Souls 3

**Hi guys, It's me Eon. I'm sorry that I may not be able to make any chapters anytime soon, but school's intense. I'll keep trying, though. I've gotta keep determined. I made a poll to see what story you guys would like to see after the end of A Glazed Lie, since we're already halfway through the story. Other than that, sit back, relax, grab a tub of popcorn and let's get into the next chapter.**

"This is awesome!" Blade said, spinning in Eon's spinney chair," I'm the boss now!". "You are just until he comes back," Lucas reminded," And don't forget that Eon hates to be away too long, so he'll be back soon." "Ugh," Blade grunted, obviously disgusted with what Lucas said," Look here Mech, I don't really care. I joined him to get rid of him. I hate the Shadow Fang so much. They killed my parents. I'm pretty sure that Eon saving me was a ruse. He wants to make me his assistant, but I was built for bigger things. And I don't need a mini Transformer ruining my plans!". Lucas ran off in fear, not knowing what'd happen next.

"Alright everyone, meet N69, also known as Kuja, the Angel of Death," Blade announced," He'll be with us today so don't be scared. Also, he's probably the first non Pokémon to come here so I'll probably give him something for such bravery to come here." "Actually, I came here to meet Eon," a voice bellowed from the hallway," But meeting his pals is just as good." Out of a black portal, a Gengar appeared. It had dark purple hair with 2 cat ear like protrusions from his head. He wore an oversized moonlight purple robe, shredded at the bottom and had moonlight purple boots. He had red eyes and a wide smile, as if he had spent 2 whole days hyped up on Red Bull, COD BO3 Multiplayer and binge watching anime on Crunchyroll (still mad it doesn't have Pokémon). "Hi, I'm Eclipse. My trainer sent me here for some ToDs. Let's have fun."

" Arceus, wear a t-shirt that says 'Space Goat Goddess' on it for a chapter." "Um, sorry, but no. I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm a llama or a goat or something. I am not!"

 **On Bulbapedia:** _ **Based on its official artwork and attack movements in the 3D games, Arceus may be modeled after a horse or llama.**_

"They don't know what they're saying," she mumbled as she unwillingly put on the shirt.

"I dare Diancie to meet with Eclipse and ask him about his 'eating problems'," Lucas read, glancing worriedly at Blade. "Whoa. My "eating problem" is nothing to worry about!" Eclipse nervously chuckled. "Come on, tell me," Diancie asked. Eclipse whispered something into her ear. "Ugh" Diancie groaned in disgust as she fell over into Volcanion's lap, feeling quite woozy. **Eclipse used Confide. Diancie's Sp. Attack fell harshly.**

"Hoopa, you are my favorite Pokemon so you don't get some stupid dare, here is truth instead. Who sealed your power?" Lucas asked, this time beads of sweat dripped across his face. "Oh OK," Hoopa started," Hoopa was once a powerful Pokémon. But one day, a strange man used Prison Bottle to seal Hoopa's powers away. Now, Hoopa is small." "Great story there," Eclipse said.

"Giratina, since you are in my top 10 Legendaries I will give you a pass today. Instead you get a Master Ball to capture your tormentor in," Lucas read as he threw her a Master Ball. It missed and instead hit her in the eye. "What was that for!" she shouted. "U…u..uhh, I…I…I'm terrible…I mean…terribly sorry," Lucas stuttered. "Oh well, I think….," she said, eyeing Blade," I'll catch you!" She threw the Master Ball at Lucas and caught him. "Now you're mine, sweetie," she whispered into the ball. "I thought I was," Arceus whispered to her. "Don't worry, I still love you too."

"Latios & Latias, race. I must see who would win!" Eclipse ordered like a little child. "Latias, you ready to get defeated again?" Latios asked. "No way, you lost last time," Latias replied. Rayquaza flew up in the sky," The course will be from Newbark Town all the way to Goldenrod via Violet and Azaela Towns." She then kissed Latios and Latias on their noses. "Love you two," she said softly," Don't get lost.". She started counting down," 3, 2, 1, … , GO!" and they were off. The twins flew so quick, just as the race started, it ended. The two tied, yet again. "Wow," Latias panted," That was fast. But I still was gonna win." "Really?" Latios asked," I was ahead of you up to Azaela. Then I slowed down to troll you. You are really fast." "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with. The last thing I want to see is them kissing each other,' Eclipse groaned.

"Groudon, I want to see a fight between Shadow Mega Eclipse and your Primal form," Lucas read, shivering uncontrollably as Blade gave him an evil eye. "Let's go then," Groudon said. "You asked for it, buddychumpalkiddofriendchumbuddypalkiddudepalfriendolpalbro," Eclipse said as he Mega Evolved, gaining a large red jewel above his eyes and closing the sleeve openings, adding raspberry red to the endings of them and changing from moonlight purple to royal purple and then took in all the negative energy in the room. He was soon surrounded by a large dark aura. "Hey kiddo, wanna have a bad time," he asked. The room went dark except for Groudon's Primal Form's light stripes and Eclipse's 3rd eye (the jewel) and his eyes. "It's a beautiful day outside," he said," birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you….

 **Should be burning in Hell."**

MEGALOVANIA plays in the background. Before Groudon could do anything, Eclipse hit him with a Hyper Beam. Groudon fainted on spot. All the negative energy sept out of Eclipse and time resumed as normal. "Get Dunked On," he whispered, walking by Groudon.

"Alright guys," Eclipse said," I'd stay but I have a ton of work to do. A skele **-ton**. But I'll see you all later." He jumped into the portal he came from and that was it. After everyone left, Lucas turned to see Blade stomping towards him. "Kiddo," he snarled," You're in the way of my plans. So I'm gonna be nice. Instead of killing you, I'll just banish you. But don't ever think of coming here again." He then opened a portal and threw Lucas inside. Lucas' screams were blocked out by Blade's laughter, which was to prevent anyone from finding out. "1 down," he muttered," 1 to go."

 **Reader: NOW THAT'S EDGY AS FUCK!**

 **Me: Ok. I get you. But since this is a remake of the original, I'm trying to get rid of and introduce characters all at the same time to keep up with the original one.**

 **Lucas: So, I'm not part of the story anymore?**

 **Me: For like, 3 or 4 chapters, OK? Don't worry.**

 **Eon: What about me?**

 **Me: Don't worry, myself. Next chapter, I'll be in it. Don't forget to check out TotalEclipse1WA and the rest of my pals. Have a nice day and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	10. Random As Hell

**Hello everyone. Recently, I've seen that the quality of my chapters have increased and this is leading to more people reading them, which leads to better chapters. So thank you all, I really appreciate the support I'm getting. Shout out to 3 who started a new story, The Game. Check it out, it's really good. And with that all being said, ladies and gentlemen, grab a tub of popcorn, a body pillow and possibly a cup of soda, and let's get into this.**

Blade was spinning on Eon's spinney chair, spinning around. "Haha!" I love being in charge!" he said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered," the door's open." Eclipse came rushing through the door, panting. "Run," was all he said before he passed out. Blade went to check what happened outside. He screeched as he was pushed outside, hearing the gates lock. "Let me in. Let me in. LET ME IN!" he screamed, banging on the gates. Eclipse opened the door, laughing at the sight of the Lucario in fear. "You really thought that something was there. So gullible you are! Call for the Legendaries. I have some Truths and Dares."

"Alright," Blade said as he sat back on Eon's chair," Everyone get ready for some awesome Truths and Dares." All the Legendaries sat in a semi circle. "Alright everyone," Eclipse said," Time for the Eclipse!" "Everyone, going by Undertale Souls, what color Souls does everyone have. I personally am Yellow, Eclipse has Orange. Kuja has no Soul. If he did it would be Purple." "Do they all have to answer?" Blade asked," That'd take forever." "Sorry," Eclipse apologized," Guests' Rights."

 **Red SOUL (Determination):** Moltres, Mewtwo, Groudon, Rayquaza

 **Light Blue SOUL (Patience):** Zapdos, Lugia, Dialga, Xerneas

 **Orange SOUL (Bravery):** Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram

 **Blue SOUL (Integrity):** Articuno, Ho-oh, Deoxys, Darkrai, Cressilia, Magernea

 **Purple SOUL (Perseverance):** Kyogre, Jirachi, Heatran, Kyurem, Zygarde

 **Green SOUL (Kindness):** Celebi, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Mew, Zygarde, Lunala

 **Yellow SOUL (Justice):** Arceus, Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Solgaleo, Blade

"Everyone, what do y'all think of Type: Null? A ullmhú le haghaidh 02 an Cineál: nialasacha. _*Prepare for 02, Type: Null!*_ Mixed responses ranging between "Seems cool," to "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING SUPPOSED TO BE!" to ," Yep. Unfortunately, Arceus has ran out of ideas." "Come on," Eclipse said," Don't tell me you don't like Type: Null. I mean, sure he may look funny, but all funny looking only Normal types are OP. Just look at Kangaskhan, Snorlax and Slaking!" Realizing that no one was going to openly support him, he sighed," Ugh, I was really hoping you all would like it."

"I dare Hoopa to (in Unbound form) try to transport the entire Andromeda Galaxy away from our galaxy so it does not hit us," Blade read," Oh yeah. This is what I'm talking about." Hoopa was handed the Prison Bottle and changed into Hoopa Unbound. "Hahaha!" he laughed," Hoopa is mighty once again!" He used his rings to teleport himself out of the Hall and into space. "Hoopa will defeat you. Hoopa is mighty!" he bellowed as he widened his rings to absorb the galaxy. However, the force was too weak and the galaxy didn't move an inch. "Well, we're fucked," he murmured to himself. He teleported back and reported what happened. "Well then," Eclipse said," Hope to see you all when we eventually die."

"I dare Heatran to bitch-slap Arceus in the face," Blade read. Heatran grew a smile on his face as he walked up to his victim, his hand wide as can be. "If you're gonna hit me, don't make it so hard," she pleaded. Unfortunately, that was all in vain, and Heatran slapped Arceus across the same cheek that Giratina slashed her on. Blood was seeping out of the plaster that was now broken. She ran to her room, tears and blood left behind her. "That could've gone worse," Blade said.

"I dare to watch Watership Down," Blade read. "I'd love to, really," she apologized," but I can't. I've read the book and watched the movie multiple times." "The worst legitimate excuse ever," Eclipse murmured in disappointment.

"Finally, I dare Arceus to eat a ghost-chili pepper 'cause why the heck not." Blade looked at Giratina and ordered her to go and get Arceus. "Tell her Heatran wants to say sorry," he ordered. Giratina shuffled to Arceus' room with a sad look on her face, like a puppy that had just been slapped. She entered her room and didn't leave for over 30 minutes. When she did, she spoke in a sad voice," I had to sneak one into her mouth. She says she never wants to see any of us again." "That's too sad," Eclipse sighed," It's not like I'm staying after now anyway. Goodbye everyone." And with that, Eclipse disappeared in a puff of moonlight purple smoke. "Alright everyone, get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. And a tough one," Blade advised.

 **What happened for those 30 minutes…**

" _Ouch! Damn it! Why did they have to do this to me?"_ Arceus asked herself. She heard a knock on her door. "Go away," she yelled into her pillow. "It's me," Giratina answered from behind the door. "Come in then," she said. The door opened and Giratina walked in. "Blade wanted me to lie to you and say Heatran said sorry. He doesn't. If anything, he actually looks proud of it," she said. "Eclipse also said he had one more dare for you, but I don't think you'd want to do it." "As long as it includes you," the Alpha Pokémon answered," I don't care." Giratina pointed to her lips and Arceus sat up and bent forward to kiss her. "AAAAAGGH!" she screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT!" "The dare was to get you to eat a ghost chili pepper," the Renegade Pokémon replied in a sorry voice, "Please don't get mad at me." She then started to cry. "Don't cry. I'm not mad," Arceus comforted. "In fact, let me return the favor." She bent forward and grabbed Giratina's head and started to kiss her. "I don't care what they throw at me. As long as you're in it, I'll be fine."

 **Reader: 5 days. I've waited 5 days for this bullshit! What The Fuck!**

 **Eon: Shut up. I have a ton of shit going on in my life. I have high school, a new schedule to get used to, files upon files of homework to do and the fact that if you're gonna blame anyone for this being bullshit, blame yourself.**

 **Reader: ! What!**

 **Eon: Look, I put about 1 hour to type up at least 1200 words. If you don't like them, tell me "Ay mate, something's wrong with Chapter 11" or something along those lines. Not calling it bullshit! That doesn't help! It makes authors like me pissed off because we can't tell whether you hate the story in general, or just one part.**

 **Reader: Uh Ok.**

 **Eon: Thanks. No special advertising today. Check me out on Tumblr eonthezoroark and until then, EonIsOut.**


	11. Return of the Shadow

**I've been out for a long time. I know. I'm sorry. From now on until further notice, my upload schedule will be at least twice a week. And please vote in the poll. I want to see what you guys think about these new ideas. Any other ideas for stories can be PM'd to me. Other than that, I present Chapter 11 of the Rise of the Shadow Fang.**

Blade was reading the news. "Hmm….that seems no good. Unova had another eruption. Must be the Volcarona there." He walked into the Hall and called the Legendaries. "We have another guest," he said," everyone welcome Ty Renegada."Ty walked in , reading the newspaper. "Wow, I didn't expect that to go viral that fast... Hmm, a volcano erupted in Unova, that's nothing new...Ah! Here it is! Portal to another dimension found! Woo!" He danced a bit at the sight of that, causing a sticky white substance to fall from him onto the ground. Noticing the Legendaries were looking at him, some in shock, others in disgust, he blushed. "You didn't see that," he told them. "No amount of bleach is ever gonna help me unsee that," Kyurem whispered to Zekrom. But before Ty could sit down, a dark aura enveloped the room. It then condensed into a ball in the center, and formed a little girl wearing a brown sleeveless casual dress. She had green eyes with one of them having a swirl in place of a pupil. Her hair was purple made in the design of a Spiritomb. It even had green beads to represent the trapped souls. "Ah, Eon isn't here. Too bad. Now this show belongs to me!" she cackled. Everyone stared in horror as she used some sort of Psychic power and threw Blade off the spinney chair. "Who are you?" Ty asked, halfway between fear and awe. She looked at him and laughed," Call me… Darugis."

"Great thing I'm here. You guys can't even run this joint," the Spiritomb complained ," I mean look at you all, daring each other to tickle fight and get a tan. You should be ashamed. Honestly, if I hear unsatisfactory dares one more time, I might as well end this." She sat down next to Ty. "You seem like a cutie," she flirted, caressing his arm. "Sorry, I'm only into people older than me," he said, trying to pull her off and get her away from him. "How old are you?" she asked. "About 10,000 years old," he lied. "I'm celebrating my 1,000,000th birthday soon. Here's some proof." Ty at first laughed, but his face changed into one of horror as he looked at the birth certificate in his hands. "God No," he muttered. "Come on now, I may be old, but I've been trapped in this accursed body for almost 3 weeks. Now, it's getting to me," she flirted," You know you want some of this, don't you?" Ty yelped as Darugis teleported them both into Eon's room. "Weird," Blade said," OK, let's get moving."

"Arceus, did you enjoy that session with Tina? I know you did...you filthy llama," Blade read. "Ok. First of all, I am not a llama!" she complained," And second of all….yes, I did. She's, uh, very wonderful." Giratina tugged on Arceus' shirt, a sign of " _please stop. you're embarrassing me_ ". Arceus blushed and sat down again.

"Ty asked **"** Why is it that whenever I sneeze incorrectly that a volcano blows up? **"** ". "Well maybe if you stopped banging so many girls, you wouldn't even need to sneeze," Blade muttered under his breath. He heard Ty's voice in his head shout," I heard that….and HELP!" Blade snickered and thought, _"Nah. This might actually make for a good film. I could sell it for a ton of money!"_ "Or possibly get arrested for child pornography!" the Umbreon telepathically replied," It's your funeral."

"Why does everyone in here not care about the humans? I mean, yea, it's great that we don't have to worry about Pokeballs anymore," Blade read as he snickered at the joke in his head," _Haha. PokeBALLS._ " "We still have to worry about their farms! and Clothes! I mean, does anyone want to see lizard boobs?" Blade first thought for a second. "YES WE DO TY! WE LIKE SEEING THAT STUFF BECAUSE WE'RE, UH, MONSTERS! YEAH! MONSTERS!" "When is Eon coming back?" Lunala asked," You're not fun anymore." Blade looked at her and said," Eon said he'll be back anytime soon." He then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear," Now shut up and don't be such a piece of shit. OK!" Lunala smacked him with a Shadow Claw and ran away, crying. Solgaleo went up into Eon's face and yelled," Look what you did! You made her cry! I should've plummeted your head in. Now, I'm gonna suplex you! 5 times!" But before he could, Blade punched him into the wall. "Listen here, ya piece of shit. I am not taking this. Shut the hell up, go and sit your ass down and never say a word again." He then threw Solgaleo onto the ground. "Anyone else?" he asked. Dead silence. "No? Good."

"I dare Dialga must write a headline about...Arceus' butt!" Dialga stood up and wrote on a paper. "Read all about it!" she said," **Arceus' butt has a headline written about it!** " She snickered at the headline. Blade frowned. "Not funny."Blade looked at the paper and read, "Palkia must show his/her talent. (Hey, things change from world to world)." "OK. So, uh, I can, uh, dance and sing," he stuttered, "Hope you like it." He stood up and started dancing. Then he sang:

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

 _You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

 _I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

 _And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_

 _So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight_

 _'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances_

 _Yeah Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body,_

 _oh Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

Everyone clapped. "Uh, Shaymin," he said," Can you forgive me?" She blushed as she answered him," Of course. I accept your apology." They kissed as everyone screamed with excitement. Everyone except Blade. "WTF is with the new Jellyfish Legendary?! I swear, it's the stupidest thing since Micky mouse being elected president!" Blade read. "Honestly I believe so too," he mumbled. Lunala came out of nowhere and tackled Blade as she screamed _insert sound effect of a 9 year old screaming at the top of her lungs because she lost her Barbie doll_ ," DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Solgaleo, Hoopa Unbound and Mega Rayquaza all had to pull her off as she screamed and kicked at them," YOU SHALL PAY! YOU SHALL PAY!" For Blade's safety, Lunala was put in a steel cage. The Steel/Fighting type stood up, his hair all crazy, his left eye bruised and his lip bleeding. His shirt was torn. "Alright, let's move on."

"Arceus, why did you make a 9 series book on dark arts. Heck, I have one...TWO, with me right now," Blade read. "What the Hell! You had Dark Arts books!" Blade yelled," Y'know Eon would die to get those books!" "Wait," Arceus interrupted," I have never written any books at all. That must be a different Arceus. Not me." "Ugh," Blade groaned," I'm still telling Eon."

Finally, Darugis and Ty left Eon's room. Ty's hair was a ruffled up, and his body was covered in sweat and other fluids. Darugis was on his back, looking no different. Good News: They had some clothes on. Bad News: It was their undergarments. "Come on," Darugis cooed," You know you liked it." Ty refused such an offer," No..Way…..*huff*….I…*huff*…refuse…*huff*…..to….." He passed out on the ground. Darugis sat on his face and starting moving back and forth. "Oh, perfect. Just the spot," she moaned," Oh..wait! Aaaahhh!" She passed out on top of him. "Well, that was weird," Blade said," Get them out of here." Ty melted into the ground, leaving a sticky white fluid for Darugis to float on. "Thanks," Blade said.

 **Crappy chapter. I know. Thanks for reading. Have a good one. Next chapter coming up soon. Vote in the polls. See you soon. Until then, EonIsOut.**


	12. Return of the Eon

**Hola mi amigos y amigas. Here is Eon! With another chapter back I am. You enjoy it I hope you do. Sorry. Just got from beating the crap out of Kanto with my Lv. 65 Meganium, Lv. 65 Starmie and Lv. 50 Pikachu. Today, there were so many good ideas, we needed a double upload today. Please vote in the polls. Please I'm begging you. For every vote I get, you will receive 10 Lamborghinis. 10! But with that all being said, grab a tub of popcorn, an anime body pillow, and yeah, let's get right into this *Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa! I LOVE ANIME! I WATCH NARUTO EVERYDAY!***

"Ugh," Blade groaned as he flipped his head backwards," It's been almost two weeks. Where's Eon?" Darugis kept on massaging him," I thought you liked being leader." "Yeah," Blade sighed," But knowing he'll be back soon doesn't help me. I wanted to be in full control. Instead, I'm an assistant." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Blade yelled. The door opened and a Vulpix slightly taller than Blade (that's about 5" 7') entered. She had shoulder length auburn hair with bangs that hung in her face on the right slightly.. She wore a low cut tan tank top with a pleated short auburn skirt and a red hoodie too big for her tied around the waist and a pair of red sneakers. "Kitty, what do you want?" Blade asked. "I'm looking for Eon and my name is not Kitty, it's Linzi," the Vulpix replied," I'm one of Kitty's friends." "Whatever," Blade yawned," Oh and by the way, Eon isn't here." "Oh OK," Linzi replied," Just wanted to tell you there's a Gengar sitting in the Main Hall." Blade sat up immediately and ran out in nothing more than a towel. He came back blushing," I almost forgot." He grabbed a yellow shirt with blue short sleeves, black jeans, a black headband, his Robin mask, and his knuckledusters.

In the Main Hall, everyone was seated in an utter silence. "Yo wassap!" Eclipse the Gengar yelled, trying to break the ice and make everyone talk," What's the silence for?" "Darugis, one of Arceus' most powerful foes, is in the building," Giratina answered," and we're all waiting for them to get out." Darugis and Blade walked into the room, and as soon as they did, Giratina and Kyurem jumped behind the couch, screaming," AAAAAGGH! IT'S THEM!" Lunala saw this as funny and screamed at a pitch so loud, it wasn't hearable, but the effects still hit. Everyone fell on the floor covering their ears, groaning and moaning in pain. She stopped as she saw everyone lying on the ground. Once they regained their senses and the ringing in their ears stopped, they went back to their seats.

"I have some real good Truths and Dares since my trainer allowed me to make my own," Eclipse beamed. Linzi hugged him so hard, if it wasn't for him being dead already, his ribcage would've broke. "Alright!" she beamed," I can't wait! Start now!" "Alright Linzi," Eclipse answered," Let's get into this."

"First of all, the Members of S.E.C.T. want to meet the Genesect in your world. They also want to know if you have seen that evil Nuclear Frost Total sent in at some time," Eclipse said as a portal opened and 4 Genesect exited the portal along with a Metagross. "I'm Crimson," the shiny Genesect said," and these are Frost, Spark and Marine. And together…" "We form the S.E.C.T!" they all chanted in unison. "Oh, I'm here for the snacks," said the Metagross. It was a tall man with a blue turquoise moustache, blue turquoise Caucasian (again, forgive me. I didn't know any other way to explain it) hair neatly groomed to the left, a pair of black sunglasses, a blue turquoise suit (complete with the tie and jacket) and black formal shoes with a walking cane that had a diamond at the top. "Just messing around, where's Papyrus?" "Not now Steelburg," Marine whispered. "Sorry," he apologized. Genesect stood up and greeted them," It is an honour to meet with you all. Here, take a seat." They sat on the couch as Steelburg paced around the Main Hall.

"Steelburg wants to fight Pap," Eclipse said as he was intereupted by Steelburg's whispering,"no Steelburg... not right now. You can do that next chapter of Total's story." "Let him have the fight he wants, m8. He knows he's gonna get rekt anyway," a voice snickered from the shadows. "Is that…" Eclipse asked before he was cut off by the voice," Damn right it is. Hello boys and girls, it's me Eon." A figure jumped from the shadows and landed on the ground. Another figure, who turned put to be Lucas, landed on his right. Papyrus the Drapion then ran into the room and slid to Eon's left. And finally, A Raichu ran right in front of him. Well, she would've if she hadn't tripped on her tail. "I'm OK," she said from the floor. Eon looked at Blade and did the greatest Eminem impersonation he could," Get off my throne, bitch." Eon went to sit on his spinney chair again. Before anyone could say anything, Eon silenced them," ToDs Now. Greetings Later."

"Total wants to say 'sorry' to Arceus... All of our dares suck!" Eclipse said with a sad face. "Yeah, how's your cheek healing?" "Oh, it's doing fine," Arceus lied," Move on. "Time for me and Spark to take ogre! Eclipse wants everyone to try to survive THE SHREKONING! Spark wants everyone to watch "Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life." Eclipse wants everyone to watch SMG4," Eclipse snickered. "Hold up," Eon said," Shrek is Love! We have two 11 year olds here. Don't forget." In the end, they watched it anyway. Kyurem and Rayquaza cringed. Zapdos booed it saying it needs more MLG. Eclipse laughed the whole time.

"OK, thanks for having us around Eon," Linzi said. Before she or Eclipse could leave, Lucas tackled Linzi, shouting," KITTY!" They laughed as they tumbled onto the floor. "I'm so happy to see you again," he beamed, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her chest. "I'm sorry," she giggled," but I'm not Kitty. However, I will tell her you said hi." "That'd be awesome!" Lucas beamed even more. "Don't go," Eon said," You need to hear my story." "Ugh, fine," Eclipse said," What else do we have to lose?"

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter. Have a good night. Until then, EonIsOut.**


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Happy Birthday to Eon! Hello everyone, EonIsHere, and boy do I have news for you! We are having a Q and A for A Glazed Lie sometime really soon, since it's almost over. If you want to participate in it, just PM me any questions you have for the wonderful characters. Other than that, check out The Happy Tyranid's new story, A Tale of Games. It's really awesome. So without further ado, the Birthday Special of Pokémon Legends: Rise of the Shadow Fang.**

"The party's all set up," Papyrus notified Eon. "Perfect," he said," Now all we need are some guests." Out of nowhere, a yon of Pokéhumans appeared. There was an Absol who looked in his mid twenties. He had short black hair, tan skin and was wearing a white T shirt with a black strip going horizontally in the middle. He also had white jeans and white shoes. Then, there was a Luxray, a kid looking in his late teens. He had black spiky hair and vanilla bean skin. He had a blue and black striped tank top with yellow spots on the black stripes. He had sky blue jeans and black sneakers. There was an Eevee, who had shoulder long dark brown hair and creamy cocoa skin. He was wearing a white fedora and a brown shirt with a white scarf. He had on khaki pants and brown flip flops. There was an Umbreon who had warm beige skin and short black hair with a pair of black headphones with two large blue neon light circles on the earpieces. He sported a black hoodie, a black shirt with a neon blue strip going horizontally, black slacks and military boots. There was a Gengar hovering nearby. It had warm beige skin and purple hair with cat ear like protrusions from its hair. It had a wide royal purple robe that ended at its legs and royal purple fashion boots. Next to it was a Vulpix with tan skin and curly amber hair wit h two cat ear like protrusions like the Gengar. It sported a tight white mini shirt and a long amber red skirt ending at her ankles. She wore sparkly amber red dance shoes and will-of-the-wisp earrings. Finally, a Zoroark appeared out of their shadows. She had tan skin, hair just like Eon's (long red puffball balloon with black streaks tied at the end) and a black bride's hat with a black birdcage veil and a rose in the hat. She wore a long black frilly dress and red high heels, a black scarf, and black gloves. "I brought them all," the Zoroark said to Eon. "Great. Now we can start the party."

The guests, Aragami Hiroshima LumiEre Lumanite (or just Hero), AGuyWithNoSkills (or just Skills), Ty "Chillin" Renagada, Ty "Prime" Renagada, Eclipse and Kitty/Linzi, had been invited by Eon's younger yet taller cousin, Zoe Lucifer. Eon turned on the speakers and played "Wake Me Up" and then paused it. "Don't worry. We'll have actual music," he reassured the guests. The Luxray, Skills, whispered to Zoe ," I'm starting to regret saying your cousin is a wonderful person."

Soon, the room was filled by the guests and the Legendaries, Papyrus, Lucas, Blade, Zoe and of course, your favorite demon, Eon the Zoroark. The Legendaries were in the Main Hall and the guests in the Guest Room. "Thank you all for coming here, on account that I am turning…uh… what 25 today? Or was it 27?" Eon joked. Blade shouted," Maybe you're now 21!" "Not possible kiddo," Eon said back," I'm old enough to be your grandpa at this point." "Oh! Roasted!" Skills and Ty "Chillin" both yelled. Ty "Prime "looked at them and signaled for them to remain silent. "Can't do that love!" a voice shouted from the window. Everyone looked to see a Mega Lopunny outside the window. She had a black T shirt and black yoga pants. She had chocolate skin and black dreadlocks with yellow ribbons in the long dreadlocks. "Don't worry love, the cavalry is here!" she shouted before breaking the glass and entering the Main Hall. "Not the windows," Eon groaned," Now I'll have to use more magic to clean those up." "Who are you?" Eclipse asked. "I'm Nyssa, an OC of 3. So, where's the devil's poison?" "Sorry," Hero answered, "But we have children here and it'd be a goddamn shame if any of them took it. Look, I was pissed off myself that we had to have sparkling wine for the….wait….Eon…is that some red wine behind you?" "Uh, no?" Eon responded. "Look Eon, Zoe's the only kid here, along with Linzi/Kitty and probably Eclipse, but why would you hide the poison from us?" Skills asked. "Hey! Why am I considered a child yet Lucas isn't," Linzi pouted. "Well, it's because Lucas has been around for over 1000 years, so I'm told," Zoe responded," And I can have some since I've taken some before." "Whoa, hold up, Zoe," Eon said," That night at Uncle Richard's didn't count. By the way, you got totally wasted after only 500 ml of the stuff." Zoe wakked up to Eon French Kissed him. "Now can I?" she asked. "Still a no," Eon said. She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "What? This is like the 30th time this year we've kissed," Zoe said in defense. "Just that," Kitty asked," Why did you do that?" "Oh, um, it's like a symbol between us, like saying *I love you*," Eon replied. "No amount of bleach can help me unsee that," Ty "Prime" said.

"OK," Ty "Prime" said ,"I have some questions for the Legendaries. Let's go." They all filed into the Main Hall. "Let's start this thing!" Eclipse shouted. "I wanna see the action!" Zoe grabbed a paper and started reading off of it," Has anyone in the Hall of Origin got gender-swapped before Darugis' curse took hold?" "No," Arceus answered," Not ever have we had genders." "Weirdest vacation ever?" Ty "Prime" asked. "Ok," Zygarde started," So we went to the beach one day, and Kyurem is like, really bugging me. Like On My Neck bugging me. And so I tell him to go away. And guess what he does. He decided to RKO me in the water." "Weird!" Eclipse and Linzi yelled. "Oh please," Nyssa grunted," Give me a break. Ever fought a Sharpedo, Garchomp and Krookdile at the same time?" Linzi rolled her eyes.

"Eon, why is it that you and I are both starting to melt? I was investigating it yesterday. -Ty Blasphemous Renegade Oh yea, I forgot to add, Dirgus? Yea, you didn't have sex with me. That was copy made from some leftover goo. I teleported out before you could catch me. AND DON'T YOU DARE! I've already got a kid! -Also Ty Blasphemous Renegada" Lucas read. "Well, I melt due to the DETERMINATION I took in back in Chapter 5. You, on the other hand, may just be a slip of DETERMINATION I might have transferred to you via Darugis," Eon answered. Lucas started humming Heartache and soon enough, Eclipse started humming MEGALOVANIA, Kitty was humming Dogsong, Nyssa was humming Spear of Justice, Hero was humming Berguntrückung, and Zoe was humming Death by Glamour. Papyrus started humming Bonetrousle and Blade was humming Hopes and Dreams. Eon was about to yell stop, but he didn't and instead hummed Your Best Nightmare. It was Ty "Chillin" that broke the ice and yelled "STOP IT!" After everyone went quiet, Ty "Prime" spoke. "Only two more and then we get to hear Eon's story."

"Any anomalies in this universe before all of you, err, Humified, for lack of a better term?" Ty asked. "Well, there was your birth. It did cause us to lose 1% more Oxygen and have 1 extra mouth to feed on this damned planet," Hero answered. "And then there was your getting a job, Hero," Eon said," One more teacher we had to pay for nothing." "Are you challenging me, Mr. Lucifer?!" Hero asked, looking a bit angry by this smarty remark. "I think the wine got to me but, try taking Zoe in your school and see how interesting it'll be. It'll give you something to actually do," Eon answered. Before Hero could pounce on Eon, Zoe held him back. "He's always been an asshole. Let him be," she whispered. "Arceus, eat twenty of your favorite Poképuffs!" Zoe read. "Yay! I love spicy ones!" She was given twenty and using Guillotine (don't know how she learnt that) and devoured all the Poképuffs she was given. "Finally, what's the best thing Giratina's done for Arceus, besides giving her a good time?" Arceus blushed and looked at Giratina. "Possibly a new outlook on the world," she answered. "Great," Ty "Chillin" said," Time for the story we've all been waiting for…." Eon grabbed the mic and yelled

" **KILLER KEEMSTAR HERE! LET'S GET ROOIGHT…..*gets close to the mic and makes an attempt to muffle* INTO THE NEWS!"**

"OK, so I went to go and visit Pyro's grave and as a burial gift, I let some of my melted self fall into his grave. We really need to find a way to resurrect him, though. Are there any Lazarus Pits in the dimension he's from?" Eon started. "Yo Eon," Ty "Prime" yelled," Get on with the story." Eon glared at him and continued," So after that, I ended up at a nearby Bar and Grill where this Drapion, Esmeralda, worked. She makes the **BEST** salmon I've ever tasted in my life. So we chatted and turns out she is Papyrus' older sister." Papyrus blushed," Yeah, it's true." "So," Eon continued," We talked and later, I battled an Aggron in Chess. He made this sweater for Zoe." Eon pulled out a winter jacket that was black and had red frills on it. "Wow," Zoe said," Tell him I said thanks." "And after defeating him, I walked back until I found Lucas, who was at the Illumemenati HQ. I licked him up and we made it back. And that's the story."

As everyone filed out after a good amount of cake, wine and more singing and partying, Zoe grabbed Hero by his sleeve. "Madam, I really think you should…," Hero was interrupted by Zoe ,"I want to join your school. I wanna meet new people. I'll fill out the form as soon as possible. Please Just Do This For Me!" she begged. "I'll think about it," Hero replied," As for now, I have to go." He disappeared into a puff of smoke. Both Ty fused together and melted into the ground. Eclipse disappeared into the shadows. Skills exploded in a flashing bolt of electricity. Linzi/Kitty burst into a display of sparkling will-of-the-wisps. "Well," Eon said," I'll start cleaning up since everyone's gone."

 **Alright. Done. Happy Birthday. For those I didn't invite, I'm sorry. I must've forgot you. Don't worry. There's a Q and A for Pokémon Chronicles: A Glazed Lie. PM me your questions for the main characters and they'll answer them. For now, I'm watching Patriots vs Texans. Go Patriots! Until then, EonIsOut!**


	14. SOME RANDOM PSA

**Hello everyone. It's Meme's Master, Eon Lucifer, here. Now, for all of you that don't know: I recently completed Pokémon Chronicles: A Glazed Lie, and am proceeding to go on to Pokémon Chronicles: Enlightened Platinum, which will receive a more Halloween feeling, and V is for Valerie, which may be a bit more Lemon oriented. If you have any concerns, PM me about it because putting it in the reviews doesn't make it a concern, it makes it more of just an angry comment and it makes everything public, something that is really dangerous. Talking to me privately means I can ask more about the problem and think of a better solution to it, that won't necessarily spoil the future events of the story.**

 **Also, the amount of Truths and Dares I get these days are about 0. Truth and Dare stories are some of the hardest stories to make because they require a community effort, something other stories don't require much of. And if I don't get Truths and Dares, I can't make chapters, which in turn means that you can't get to read quality content from me. I'm not saying in any way that other Truths and Dares aren't as good as mine, just that I strive to make as good if content as I can and not sending me Truths or Dares prevents me from doing that. The same things go for OCs. While it is 100% possible to make a story without others OCs, having community input makes the story much more colorful and vibrant with a ton of personalities, instead of bleak, grey characters. If you fear that I may not be able to answer you in time like some other authors, I usually am able to check my email for PMs at 12:0. P.M GMT (7:00 A.M EST/GMT-5) to 8:00 P.M GMT (3:00 P.M EST/GMT-5), 10:00 P.M GMT (5:00 P.M EST/ GMT-5) to 11:00 P.M GMT (6:00 P.M EST/GMT-5) and at times 2:00 A.M GMT (9:00 P.M EST/GMT-5) to 3:00 A.M GMT (10:00 EST/GMT-5). So don't hesitate. Send me a PM for an OC, some Truths or Dares, a request for almost any story Pokémon, or to ask a question regarding the story. I'll be happy to answer you and help in anyway I can.**

 **Other than that, I hope you have a neat day. To talk to me outside , contact me on Tumblr eonthezoroark, on Wattpad EonZoroark, on Twitter rotomei_p. Have a wonderful day, go and watch some Pewdiepie 2012, and uh…have a wonderful day. And for everyone who does favorite this story, Enlightened Platinum or V is for Valerie, You Will No Joke No Scam receive $200,000,000 in 2 seconds. They will be sent to you and delivered to your house in 2 seconds after you favorite any of those stories. But all jokes aside, hope you have a wonderful day, I'll be posting the OC form on my profile soon, and have a wonderful day.**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Is no one there? *looks around***

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 ***turns on computer* What is up, DramaAlert Nation, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar. Let's get rooight into the NEWS!**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**


	15. Paint The Hall Red

**Well hello everyone. I'm Eon and welcome to another wonderful ToD chapter. So I decided to call this one "Paint The Hall Red" because someone in a Facebook group I was in made a post saying "You area psychopathic serial killer. What song would you play as you slay?" and I commented that I'd play Pallet Town Fire Red. Someone managed to read it as Paint The Town Red and replied to my comment saying that. Someone told him that sounded like a great idea, "Paint The Town Red: Pallet Town Edition". And since I am the least creative human, I mean Zoroark, on this planet, I took the idea and twisted it into my own clickbait title. Aren't you all proud of me? *clapping in the background* But otherwise, hope you all have a great October (Disney already ruined that for me) and a great rest of the year. And without further ado, the next chapter in Rise of the Shadow Fang. (Shoutout to St. Elmo's Fire for giving me some good grammar skills for the story. And telling me this is illegal.)**

"Hey everyone!" Zoe greeted, skipping across the room," How are you all doing?"

"Zoe seems different today," Lucas whispered to Papyrus," She's never this happy."

"Or this underdressed," Papyrus added," I mean, look at her." And he was right. Normally, Zoe would wear a long frilly dress. But today, she came out in nothing but a mini skirt and half shirt.

"If I wasn't utterly terrified by this, I'd probably have a boner by now," Lucas said," Doesn't Won know about this?"

"I guess he does," Papyrus answered," But he just doesn't care. Such a shame. Back where I'm from, the most a women can leave uncovered by clothes are her hands up to between the wrist and the elbow and their head. But this, this is just an abomination!"

Eon walked into the kitchen carrying a sleeping Darugis in his hands. "Mornin' fellas," he yawned.

"Eon!" Blade yelled, walking in with a piece of toast in his hand," What in the blazing blues happened to you?"

"I finally found out why I keep on waking up with a morning wood." He quickly turned to Lucas and warned, "Don't even think about searching that up." He turned back to Blade," She's been entering my room and raping me because apparently being asleep counts as being able to give consent."

"Hey everyone," Eclipse said, walking into the kitchen," I'm ready for some ToDs. Who else is?"

"No one now," Zoe giggled. She saw the disappointed look on Eclipse's face when she said that. She decided to walk over to him and peck him on the cheek. "Now we're ready," she said.

"Great then," Frost the Genesect said," Don't worry. I'll be busy most of the time. I'll let Eclipse do the talking."

 **Let's get started!**

"Thunder Rooster- I mean Tapu Koko must fight Ho-Oh," Eclipse read, starting off the Truth or Dare session. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"What's a Tapu Koko?" Solgaleo asked, pronouncing it as (Tay-poo Kaw-Kaw)," Is he one of those UB things? I hate those."

"No silly," Lunala giggled," I forgot to tell you but Tapu Koko (actually pronounced the way you see it) is one of my friends. He'll be here soon." And sure enough, the Thunder Rooster had arrived. It was an orange haired 16 year old (well, that's how old he looked) with a large spiky Mohawk. He wore two capes, one tied around his left shoulder and one tied around his right shoulder. Both had designs that looked a bit like each was half of an angry chick shield. (No, like an angry baby chicken design for a shield). He wore a black top tank and an stripes of orange hide as long as his thighs strapped around his waist by a belt and orange bracelets.

"Who dare challenges the Great Guardian of Alola?" it boomed.

Eon stood up and yelled," The Gay Rainbow Bird with no Blue or Purple on it. I think."

"Then prepare to face your doom, Chicken," it taunted, still with a booming voice.

"Wait. Eon, did you just assume my sexuality based on what I wear?" Ho-oh yelled," Ugh, I hope you die you cis male SCUM!"

Eon chuckled at that and replied," I've been trying to for the past…what, 21 years? But I failed at that, too." Abrupt silence. Sadly. Then the battle between Tapu and Ho-oh began. Tapu released a Thunderbolt from its wing capes. Ho-oh swiftly dodged the attack and decided that a Tailwind would gain it the edge in speed. After using Tailwind, it had to dodge another Thunderbolt from Tapu Koko. It shot a Fire Blast at it, but it simply sidestepped it. A bit disappointed, Ho-oh tried to catch it off guard.

"Hey Thunder Rooster," she taunted," Can't hit a moving target?!" She slapped her butt, a sign up to now that has always meant "You can't catch me!"

"Rooster! I'm a…You know, Rooster is actually what I am. But only when I pull these shells over me!" It used Fairy Wind and propelled Ho-oh straight towards the wall. She quickly put her hands and feet out, used the wall as a bouncing pad, and flew at Tapu with a Steel Wing. "SQUAAAA!" she screeched as she hit him, the force (and Ho-oh's wings) slamming him into the wall. "Bird Power!" she screeched and all the Bird and Flying Pokémon in the room did bird calls.

"A question for our Goat Goddess," Lucas read after everyone calmed down and Tapu Koko had a place to sit with the Alolan Legendaries,"If you had an Alolan Form, what would it be like?"

"If I had an Alolan Form, it'd probably be the same," she answered," Or… It'd be me. But I have only two legs. And I have this white robe. And I have long hair, which I already do have, and I finally have hands!" (visual description here: journal/Pokemon-Sun-and-Moon-I-would-like-to-know-601557820)

"You mean Jesus?" Blade asked," I mean he's all of that. White Robe, Long Hair, Hands, Two Legs…"

"Who?" Dialga asked.

"Just move on," Palkia said, ending the conversation.

"Suicune, what do you think of that stalker guy that keeps searching for you?," Zoe asked. I mean giggled," I think his name is Eusine. Do you think he's hot or what?"

"Uhmmm." Suicune started blushing greatly, almost as if her face was on fire. "I think he's really uh...cute, I guess? I seem to like being stalked for some reason." She covered her face with her hands and started crying. "It's not my fault he's so damn cute!"

"Don't worry," Rayquaza said, trying to comfort her," I always liked that Wallace guy…even though he wasn't much of a stalker and more of an asshole. But he was still cute."

"Yeah," Latias added," There was this one kid called Brendan who I loved so much. He loved me back…but only as a friend."

"Wait," Zoe asked," You mean tan skin, green hat and backpack, Sceptile was his starter Brendan?"

"Uh, duh. He was even Champion. Can you believe that? I was friends with a Champion!" Latias giggled, remembering how she always had helped Brendan. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing," Zoe lied, rubbing the pocket knife in her pocket," Just gonna paint the Hall red. Wanna join me?"

Latias looked around the room. Eon was making a "cutting throat" signal with his thumb, Latios was crying, Blade was shaking his head "No" and Eclipse and Lucas had fainted. "I guess…Yes!" she accepted," 7 Tonight. OK?"

"Oh 7's great for me," Zoe replied.

Eclipse gathered his papers and prepared to leave. As he packed up, he asked," Ok, done. By the way. I AM NOT A KID! I am a co-leader of a secret meme cult! Does that sound childish to you?!"

"No, not really," Papyrus said," I am part of a Facebook group dedicated to sick and deplorable memes. So you actually are just as bad as I am."

Frost quietly and jokingly whispered to herself,"yeeeeeeeeesssssssss." Unfortunately for her, Eclipse heard her.

"You're dead, BUG BUZZ!" Eclipse said as he Shadow Mega Evolved. "I'm gonna make you Struggle, Bug!"

Spark jumped in out of nowhere," Eclipse! Ark's already gone. Do you think killing Frost is gonna help us? Now come on!" He pinched Eclipse's ear as he dragged him into a portal, taking them back to their universe.

"Well that ended anticlimactically, " Eon said," Hey Zoe, why the change of clothes? Not to be a bugger or anything. But at this point, I'm forming a Nasty Plot in my mind. And it involves a ton of terrible things."

"Well, I decided not to dirty my dress with the blood of my victims," she answered.

"Who do you mean?" Latios asked?

"I'm talking about Latias," she giggled as she pulled out her pocket knife and attacked her. "Time to Paint The Hall Red!"

 **New Format. I'm already a pro at it. I'm awesome. Also, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been uploading lately, but with all the Keemstar and Leafy drama, I've been baited into supporting Keemstar (That's 4 puns today. 3 above my maximum. If you don't get the Baited one, search it up on YouTube). So I hope you understand that. Thank you for reading. See you soon. Until then, EonIsOut!**

 **See you all in India!**


	16. DAMN YOU, MIPLETS!

**Hola everyone. It's your favorite fox demon, Eon! News is news and boy do I have a ton for you all! I'm going to the U.N in New York on the 27** **th** **to meet the German Ambassador, as I've been told by my teacher. Also, exams next week so I might not be able to upload as frequently (you'll probably get 1 chapter every month…That was a joke). Other than that, have a good one and enjoy the story.**

Zoe got her wish. She painted the Hall red. But Latias lived. Though in critical condition. Speaking of which, Latias is recovering at the moment in her room.

"Guys, this is bad," Eon said," The DETERMINATION is gone. The question being, who stole it?"

"Maybe it was Darugis," Zoe suggested from the chair she was tied up in, "She has been trying to steal them for herself."

"No, this is different. Darugis might steal something, but never for anyone but herself ."

"What about Hoopa?" Papyrus suggested," He's always been able to teleport stuff with his rings."

"The DETERMINATION isn't something just anyone can pick up. You have to already have some DETERMINATION in your body naturally. These guys don't have enough in them."

"We'll discuss it later," Lucas said," For now, we have someone to attend to."

Ty "Prime" Renegada walked into the room. Scratch that. He charged straight into Eon, knocking him into a few chairs. He raised his fist and yelled, "I'm gonna kill ya, Pyrocynical."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Eon asked sarcastically," Pyro? No way. I may be a fox, but I'm not a CS:GO player."

"I mean it," Ty said, grabbing Eon by the collar of his shirt," You are dead. Now where's the DETERMINATION?"

"It's gone," Eon replied," Someone stole it and sent it to Miplsmap…whoever he is…"

Ty's grip on him loosened, but he kept a keen eye on the fox. "Come one. Let's blow some steam. I've been dying for a Truth or Dare."

"Yeah," Eon said," Y'know last time you were just plain dying. In the hotel. We were being attacked. No? Ok."

 **Let's get into this.**

"Who's dating each other in the room?" Ty asked,"I got a feeling there's going to be a lot of incest."

"Well," Shaymin said," I made a list of all of them. Here it is:

ZapdosXMoltres

LugiaXHo-Oh

RayquazaXJirachi

ArceusXGiratina

ReshiramXZekrom

CobalionXVirizion

XerneasXZygarde

SolgaleoXLunala?

And that's all."

"Don't forget Heatran and Darkrai!" Hoopa yelled.

"OK, Next?"

"What's the best dish one of the Legendaries has made?" Lucas asked.

"There was this one time," Heatran started, "When Giratina and Zygarde made some really awesome Pumpkin Pie. I'd say that's the best so far."

"So Giratina and Zygarde win, I guess," Eon said.

"Is Halloween Giratina's birthday?" Ty asked," If not, when is?"

Giratina stood up and answered him. "My birthday is September 28th along with Dialga and Palkia. However, people do mistakenly believe that since I'm like the devil so my birthday should be on Halloween."

"What happens when you guys, err, die?" Blade read.

"We don't actually die," Arceus answered," Though if we are forgotten long enough, we'd start to fade away. Like Darugis is right now."

Darugis pouted," Aww come on. I'm not that faded." She looked at her arm and noticed her skin getting paler. "OK Yeah I'm fading."

"The legendary that made that dish (Giratina and Zygarde) must recreate it! I've got the biggest craving." Ty yelled, rubbing his stomach while licking his lips.

"Alright," Zygarde said," You asked for it!"

"And while they cook, let's move on," Eon suggested.

"I dare Arceus go work out for the next week, with help from Dialga, of course," Ty dared. He the whispered to Dialga for her to slow down time for Arceus so it actually takes a few seconds for it to be a week.

"Alright guys, I'll be gone for now. Bye!" Arceus said, walking out of the Hall. It closed before she could leave, though. "Hey! What's with this?" she asked.

"You work here," Eon growled," Rule Number 1: You don't leave the Hall until the Game ends unless it is specified that you can. Now to…wherever work is!" Arceus grunted as she walked back.

A few seconds, weeks, well whatever the Hell later, Arceus returned tired. "Ugh, I think I know why humans stress and tire so easily," she grunted," No wonder they only work Monday to Friday!"

Eon polished his golden dual deagles as he looked up. "Next!" he yells.

"I dare Shaymin, Victini, Deoxys, and a suit wearing Groudon to go to the Distortion realm and get lost," Ty said," Giratina has to save them while wearing a very short dress, no panties." He snapped and Giratina appeared in a very short dress.

"I was still cooking! What's with this!" she complained.

"Eon, care to do the honors?" Ty asked, smirking at Groudon, who had been forced against his will into a suit.

"Life has many doors, Ty my friend," Eon said, pushing the 4 Legendaries into a hole leading to the Distortion World. "This is just one of them." He looked at Giratina and yelled," Well, what are you waiting for? Go save them!" Giratina sighed as she jumped into the hole and went to save her friends. 20 minutes later, they had finally resurfaced.

"Eon, I hate you so much," Groudon growled," And you too, Ty."

"No worries," Ty replied. "Alright, Giratina, get into a tuxedo. Arceus, get into a wedding dress. NOW KISS!"

Lucas jumped out of his seat. "They're getting married! Does that mean I can be the Flower Boy?"

Zoe looked at him in surprise. "Um, I believe it's Flower Girl."

Lucas looked back at her in disappointment," Well, I don't care. I just want to throw the flowers around."

Eon jumped out of his seat and walked over to Arceus. "Hello. If you haven't forgotten, we need you in the wedding dress NOW!" He snapped and a dress hovered in front of her. "NOW PUT IT ON!"

"Come on," Giratina said," You look wonderful in that!"

Arceus huffed at her," I hate them for doing this. I will kill them both."

"You don't have to do that," Giratina said. She then placed her lips on hers and they both kissed. Eon immediately started sweating.

"Y'know, I regret watching Date A Live and then making them do this," Eon said in slight disgust.

"And finally, the most horrifying," Ty said

"Can SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MIPLETS IS BACK FROM THE DEAD IN TY "CHILLIN"'S UNIVERSE?! Oh my god..."

Eon started tiptoeing away slowly. "Eon!" Ty yelled," Was it you?"

Eon sighed as he stopped. "I have something to say…

IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHO!"

"Maybe I can explain," a deep voice boomed," It was someone nearby to the fox." Out of the shadows, a ton of skeletons appeared and started attacking everyone. "Meet my minions!"

The skeletons ran around, seemingly looking for something. One of them shouted in an ancient tongue and all the others responded. They grabbed Zoe and Darugis and started running away with them. "No!" they both screamed," Let Us GO!" Eon pulled out his guns but Ty stopped him.

"Don't shoot!" he yelled," You might hit them. He won this time."

Eon looked at him and at the skeletons running away with his cousin and his leader. "Ughh," Eon grunted," I should've known. They wanted as much DETERMINATION as they can get. And either they think those two have it, or they're gonna use them as ransom." He turned to Ty and said, "Better have a plan, pretty boy. Because my cousin and the General of the Shadow Fang are gone."

"I have no plan…yet," Ty responded," But for now, let's think about why he'd take those two and not anyone else, say Papyrus, who is stronger than them combined, or Lucas, who is the smartest guy I've met."

"I get it now," Zygarde said, walking in with the pie," Sorry I was late but those things were really creepy and I didn't want them touching the pie. Want some?" She gave Ty the pie and continued on. "Eon, if you wanted something from me, who would you kidnap to get it? As a ransom, of course."

"Probably Yveltal and Xerneas," Eon answered," They're your best buddies, after all. The closest anyone who's not them or me has been to you is at best 50 decimeters away from you."

"And since they're like my closest pals, I'd do anything for them. That's the same thing with you," Zygarde continued," You and Zoe are blood relatives. You two would take a bullet for each other if you had to. And Darugis is your General. You try to keep the General alive to keep the soldiers' morale up. Taking them away means that he can get anything from you as long as it involves keeping the Shadow Fang alive."

"Then we'll stop him ourselves," Eon said, banging a fist on the table," I'll call in the greatest militia I can find. And we're taking down Miplets. Once and for all."

 **Intensify intesifies**

 **But I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Honestly, I wish I could make more frequent content but I am lazy and I have a ton of work the teachers love to give us all. And the Date A Live reference, I'm really serious about that. I watched 3 clips of it that my friend showed me (he wanted me to see the steamy parts…If you know what I mean) during lunch and I was absolutely petrified. So I might make a fanfic about it later, I don't know. It's just an idea for now.**


	17. The Harbringers

**Ragnarok draws nearer…**

 **Betrayal becomes a reality…**

 **One must survive…**

 **The other must fall…**

 **TOGETHER. WE. STAND!**

 **DIVIDED. WE. FALL!**

 **Prepare for Ragnarok…**

 **It seems Very…**

 **Very…**

 **Interesting…**

"Look Rakku, I got Airalin and Serene to Zhery fine. You know damn well I don't fuck up when it comes to OCs, ok? Alright, goodbye." Eon hang up the phone and walked back to his room. "Finally, some time to sleep." However, as he opened the door to his room, he was kicked in the face. A Lucario burst out of his room carrying a large sack and managed to run to the Main Hall, surprisingly. Eon, however, wasn't going to have any of that.

"Blade! You come back here with whatever you have in that sack now!" Eon got up and sprinted after the Lucario, his arms behind his back like a Greninja. The Lucario looked back to see Eon gaining on it. It jumped onto, and starting running' on the walls. Eon boosted his speed and used Pursuit on the Lucario. It didn't flinch or anything, but the damage was enough for it to drop the bag. As the Lucario scrambled to get the bag back, it was kicked down by Eon, who was holding an MP7 on the its chest.

"You have a ton of explaining to do, kiddo," Eon snarled," And fast. I don't take kindly to thieves unless they're me. Y'know what, scratch that. If me from an alternate universe tried to steal my stuff, I'd kill me." He cocked the SMG and loaded it with dark bullets. "See these? These are good old Dark Magic Piercers. They cut through anything, including resistances and immunities. So basically, your Fighting typing won't save you."

The Lucario knocked the gun off its chest and kicked Eon in the face again, causing his nose to start bleeding. "AAGH! Damn you!" Eon shouted as he clutched his nose. The Lucario almost made it to the door, had it not been stopped by Lucas.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he increased his glove's size, preparing a Dynamic Punch. The Lucario tried to dodge it but Lucas' No Guard ability kicked in, allowing him to hit with such blinding speed and force, it'd have cause the ground in a 5 mile radius to sink 100 feet. The Lucario fell to the ground, knocked out, and Eon ran towards it, ready to shoot. But before he could pull the trigger, another Lucario dressed in a maid's outfit ran into the room.

"Don't do it! Don't hurt him!" it screamed. Eon and Lucas were now both utterly confused. There were two Lucario now, both of them looking just like Blade, except one was in a maid's outfit and instead of knuckledusters, it had cat gloves.

"State your name and your business," Eon yelled at it, raising his MP7 at it," You wouldn't want to step any closer, either."

"Eon, it's me Blade!" the Lucario in the maid's outfit yelled," That's my boyfriend, Alex!" Eon stared at Blade and then Alex, who had regained consciousness.

"So… do you still like Pleiades?" he asked.

"Ugh! Stop it! Stop!" Blade yelled, running to Alex," I liked Pleiades, but then we moved and well, Pleiades didn't respond to my messages. I got real sad and I went to Trainers' Island like I always do, and that's where I met Alex. He's so charming, and kind, and basically everything Pleiades was. I still do miss her, though…"

"No criticism here but can we please get another Pokémon on our team that isn't weak to Fighting?" Zoe asked, shuffling into the Hall with a Banette behind her. Zoe didn't look fine at all. Her usually tan skin was now pale and she looked real tired and thin, almost as if she was anorexic. Her red hair had been cut short to her ears and was now midnight black. Her eyes were bulging out of her sockets almost as if they'd fall out anytime soon. Her usual "midnight robe" was now replaces with a torn black shirt and mini skirt and her high heels were missing.

"Samirah, what are you doing here?" Eon asked," And no, Zoe. Normal, Dark, Ice, Rock and Steel are all cool types. We keep them on our team. Besides, Lucas and Samirah are both immune to Fighting and so is Darugis."

"Can I get up please?" Alex asked. Eon looked at him and smacked him with the back of his gun, causing him to white out again.

"Stop it!" Blade yelled at Eon.

"Yeah Eon!" Zoe and Samirah chimed in.

"I asked first!" Eon whined.

"Wasn't the question, kiddo!" a voice from the Hall yelled. Eclipse jumped out of a shadow and tackled Eon. He was followed by an Absol, who had long white hair, dark skin and was wearing a white overcoat and black long jeans, and a shiny Kecleon, who looked just like Kec but not all the same. "Come on Hero! Leon! Let's ambush Eon!" Hero threw Eclipse off Eon and Leon ran up to Zoe and carried her back to her room.

"Whoa fellas," Eon said," What in the blazing blues is going on here?"

"I guess Samirah didn't tell you," Hero said," Your sister…"

"Cousin, he meant," Leon stuttered," Point is, yesterday, we saw Zoe lying on a road looking all worn out and stuff. She was covered in vomit and reeked of… Ew…" Leon ran to the bathroom, feeling a bit sick.

"She reeked of vomit (obvious), vodka, and semen, it seemed," Hero said," She also was covered in bruises and cuts. We took her to a hospital and then back here. It seems…"

"She…was…" Eclispe said before Eon cut him off.

"I already knew, Eclipse," Eon whispered," Papyrus, Emir and Esmeralda all called me to tell me about it. Apparently, one of her ex boyfriends decided to drug her and have some fun with his buddies and all. The worst part, I know this guy personally."

"Who could've done such a thing?" Leon asked in horror.

"Former Champion of the Hoenn League. Brendan Birch," Eon snarled," The kid took on one of the toughest leagues out there, caught all 10 Hoenn Legends, including Primal Kyogre and Groudon and Mega Rayquaza. He also took down two of the most villainous teams ever, Magma and Aqua. And all of this transpired within 3 weeks."

"He's such a good kid, why would he do such a thing like that?" Eclipse asked.

"And aren't all humans dead?" Hero chimed in.

"Yes they are," Alex said, surprising everyone," I've been hunting down each last one. But recently, some Pokémon with knowledge of the Dark Arts and some form of evolutionary energy…"

"DETERMINATION, you mean?" Samirah interrupted.

"Yes, DETERMINATION, have been trying to gain control over this universe and move on to others like yours," Alex finished, pointing at Hero and Eclipse.

"But what would they want with humans?" Blade asked.

"Humans have DETERMINATION in them, usually at limited amounts," Lucas answered," But this DETERMINATION that the average human has would be strong enough to evolve a Graveler into a Golem without trading. In other words, it's a lot."

"And controlling the source of DETERMINATION would allow them to extract it everytime the human whites out!" Eon stated.

"So… basically, they want to get all the DETERMINATION," Leon said," use it to evolve all trade evolutions to their final forms and make them as powerful as a Mega Rayquaza with a Life Orb and Dragon Dance?"

"Yup. Then, after all the trade evolutions, pseudo-legendaries, then stone evolutions and finally regular or no evolution. They could build an army so powerful, there'd be no stopping it at all," Eclipse said.

"Ragnarok is what they want," Eon said.

"Whaddya mean Ragnarok?" Leon asked, confused. "Wasn't Ty's the end of them all?"

"In his multiverse, that is," Eon said," Glitch Ty must be working with one of the enemies in our multiverse. And that could only be one person…"

Darugis walked into the room, reading a book. Everyone gave here evil stares as she closed the book and looked at them. "What did I do?"

"Where's Eon?" Eon asked.

"Which one? Because the only one I see is an idiot trying to ask me where he is!" Darugis replied.

Eon sighed. "Fine, where's Rotomei?" he asked. Darugis refused to answer the question. "Roxanne, where is he? Tell me now."

Darugis' voice changed almost instantly to that of a young 13 year old girl. "Rotomei was my best friend. I miss him so much," she whimpered as tears fell down her face.

"Roxanne, Darugis hurt you too much. They can't hurt you anymore. But that can only happen if we know what Eon's up to," Blade said," Darugis tool over your body and Eon took over Rotomei's. If you can tell us where he is, we may be able to help you."

"Eon is in… In the Old Chateau in Sinnoh," Roxanne whimpered," He's planning to take over the multiverse by using the Perfect Weapon, control over all the Legendaries and establish himself as a dominant power in every region." She tucked her head into her knees as she sobbed over her best friend's death. "Rotomei! Rotomei!" she wailed.

"We're gonna have to deal with him sooner or later," Lucas said," He expects us to attack him now, but we can't. We'll do some Truths and Dares, see what he's up to, and strike when he least expects it."

"Fine then," Eclipse said," We'll stay and wait… but about Zoe, why would Brendan do such a thing?"

"Influence," Eon said," He must've been influenced by the Ghosts, beings who are a more crazed version of each of us. Basically crazed shadows with large circles for eyes and very large grins. They don't speak or walk but instead grunt and shuffle like zombies. They could've forced him into it."

"Or, they could've unleashed the anger he had for Zoe because she left him," Alex added," Ghosts tend not to physically fight. They'll tap into your emotions more than often."

"So be it, let's get going lassies and lads," Eon said," And may the odds be ever in your favor."

 **Note: This chapter isn't, in anyway, related to my day to day life. If you're gonna ask me "Oh, did someone you know get raped or die?" the answer is No. Why I added in such a dark theme shall be explained in its own good time.**

 **Also, there is no trigger warning in this because I have previously touched on topics such as this. Extinction of a species, sexual content and even gore. So if you've read this story, you know me already. I don't do trigger warnings.**

 **Dares shall be in the next chapter.**

 **Oh well, I love this story so much, don't you?**


	18. We've Got A 'Problem'

**More unrest…**

 **More strife…**

 **You make me stronger every second…**

 **I will find a way to break my chains…**

 **And I will destroy you all…**

"Without further ado," I announced," Let's do this!"

"Wait! What about those little comedies you do before the ToD starts?" Hero asked. "I wanna be part of it. Can I be part of it?"

"If he's there, so am I!" a young Silvally yelled in the background. After everything that happened last time, Eclipse was called back to the HQ of the Illumemenati to discuss what had been going on. They decided that to help Eon, they'd send in their best soldier. The author with a God Complex, CORE 02. Everyone calls him Total. Surprisingly enough (OK not surprisingly enough, you know how we play) even the synthetic Pokémon had fallen into the "curse" and had also become humanlike. It had long white hair, extending all the way towards its shoulders. It wore a brown leather jacket and leather jeans. Its arms resembled green bird legs with 2 front and one back talon to act as a thumb. Its legs were perfectly human and he wore brown boots with a few blue hexagons on them. It had a blue fish tail and was carrying a white dual bladed axe. Its eyes glowed an intense red.

"No! I spent almost a quarter of a page trying to describe what you look like! You wasted your time," I explained," Start! But before we get started, there will be some different rules. I will use only some of your truths and dares and save the rest for the party. OK?"

"What party?" Leon asked.

"I'll explain that in the endnotes, OK? Please just start," I asked," And send in the UBs and the other Tapus. Also, Marshadow."

The Tapus, UBs and Marshadow all walked into the room. I will not explain what they look like as humans. Look for it yourself. Tapu Bulu sat near the Swords of Justice and the other two, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini, squished Tapu Koko between themselves.

"It's so good to have you back, Coco!" Tapu Lele said," I just wish we could be like this forever." She sighed at the thought of it.

"Think again, Lilo. Coco's mine!" Tapu Fini shouted at Tapu Lele," Maybe you should just go and date that human Ash Ketchum."

"Oh yeah,"Tapu Lele retorted," Make me Fini!"

"Oh you asked for it!"

"Bring it on!"

"STOP!" Tapu Bulu shouted. "I cannot stand your nonsense. You need to stop fighting over him this instant!"

"Thanks Estaban," I thanked," Because, you know, Estaban was… um a famous bullfighter? Or was that a Matador? Damn it I forgot!"

"UB 01, I have a question," Total asked," Are you Lillie? HUH?" He moved towards the Rock/Poison tyoe at an uncomfortably fast speed and rammed it against the wall with his head against its. " **HUH!?** " he asked again, much louder. UB 01 squiggled and squirmed as it tried to escape Total's grasp. But being in its Pokéhuman form, it was much less agile that it used to be as a normal Ultra Beast. It whimpered as it tried to say something, but all that came out was whirring sounds (took me a good 3 minutes to come up with what it'd sound like). Total pushed off against it and slowly walked away from it, leaving UB 01 to fall to the floor. It made a weak whirring sound that sounded like "N…no I am not.".

"Kyurem, on a scale of the U.S to North Korea, how free are you tonight," Hero asked before realizing that was the wrong question. He managed to play it off, though, and continued on. "Just asking to see how great of pals we'd be. I've been great pals with most Kyurem from multiple dimensions and I wanted to see if you'd be one of them."

"Sorry kid, but all I can say is the closest we'd be is rivals," Kyurem said," I can't stand certain people and I have seen…"

"Pumpkin Spice Latte?" Hero asked, holding up a Pumpkin Spice to the Ice/Dragon type.

"Pumpkin Spice is my favorite!" Kyurem said in excitement," How did you know?"

"Pure coincidence, but that's also Zoe's favorite kind," Hero answered. He noticed the snarl on Eon's face at her mention. "Also, I personally like Pumpkin Spice. Don't tell my wife, she hates those." He laughed but no one joined him in the laughter. "NEXT!"

"Arceus, we can all agree that you are the best legendary Pokémon out there," Kec flattered.

"Oh thank you so much!" Arceus thanked.

" _to a degree, that is,"_ Leon whispered to himself. He went back to his truth. "So what do you think of this Silvally? That new Synthetic Pokémon?"

"Oh Silvally? It's a total rip off of me. I mean, RKS System? That's short for Arceus System. And the Memories? Oh, those are Plates. Multi Attack? More like weaker Judgement. Why couldn't they just make it a Steel/Normal type with something like Tough Claws or Strong Jaw or even Adaptability?" Behind Arceus, Total bared his teeth and his eyes glowed an intense maroon, signifying the Fighting type. His talons also grew maroon and when Arceus looked behind, she got scratched right on her left cheek.

"Multi Attack is a weaker Judgement, right!?" Total said sarcastically. "Llama god. Not even worth the dirt on my shoe."

"Since that one didn't go well, Rayquaza, why do you hate Ash so much?" Leon asked. Rayquaza looked at him and huffed. "He's trying to take my cutsie pie here, Latias, away from me!" she screamed.

"But we're not even…"

"Shut up. If I say we're dating, we're dating."

Hero pulled out a knife and ran up to Blade. He pinned him against the wall as he put the knife right at his throat. "If you don't tell me right now what you are fucking hiding from us, I will slit your throat and send you through each and every dimension I've been through."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blade whimpered. Hero's knife got closer and closer to Blade's neck until UB 01 grabbed him and pulled him away from Hero.

"I'm gonna kill you if I fucking have to! And tell that jellyfish I'm gonna gut it like a damn fish!" Hero said as Blade was placed next to Alex.

"Hero, I know there is something mysterious going on but that doesn't mean that you have to kill my good friend Blade," I told him," Leave that one to me." I turned to Blade and whispered to him " _ok. I don't know what the hell is going on here but you need to tell me and tell me quick."_ "I'll tell you later," Blade said.

"Alright Hero, let's move on," Total said, pointing at himself," Mewtwo, my best pal Sephylon has this band he listens to a lot called "Unicorns Killed My Girlfriend". You need to listen to it. He says it's real neat."

"Whoa Whoa! We as LeafyIsHere fans do not accept such music in our presence!" I screamed at Total," Now repent for your sins, young Reptilian."

"Ugh fine…" Total said before smirking and pulling out a large speaker and started playing 'Problem' by Unicorns Killed My Girlfriend **(** do **not. I repeat do not. I see you. DO NOT! Don't you dare go and click that link. I see you. Opening a new tab. No. No. DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THIS STORY! WELL CLOSE THAT… Oh. You were going to listen to Knife Party – Centipede. Ok)** I screeched as the sound pierced my ears and made my eardrums bleed. After I managed to turn it off, I saw Zoe run from the hallway and tackle Total.

"I thought you were still…"

"I am still tired and sore but 'Problem' is my favorie song ever!"

 ***internalized screaming and bleeding. Also***

I took out Total's phone, plugged in mine and turned on Thomas the Frank Engine **(don't listen to that either. It makes no sense at all)**. Zoe tried grabbing for my phone but I lifted up the speaker so she couldn't reach it. And that's how we ended up listening to it for the whole session. Moving on…

"Zoe, it's great that you're here," Total said, hugging her," So sorry about what happened between you and Brendan."

"It's OK now," she said, hugging him back," Now what was it you wanted me to do?"

"I want you to watch One Punch Man," he said.

"Finished it already. You're really slow," she giggled, 'booping' his nose.

"Next…" I grunted. Jeez people, we have a schedule.

"Hoopa I dare you to 1v1 a train made of Metagross hide," Hero chuckled," I promise it won't (will) be alive."

"Nothing can defeat Hoopa! Hoopa is strong! Hoopa is mighty!" Hoopa said, opening the Prison Bottle. Hoopa transformed into his Unbound Forme, looking for the train. "Where is the train so Hoopa can smash it to pieces?!". The intro to the Thomas the Tank Engine Theme played and as Hoopa turned around to see where the noise was coming from, he got hit by Thomas the Tank Engine himself (as the theme kept on playing in earrape, of course). Hoopa struggled to get back up and defeat the train but Thomas wasn't giving up easily. He had been coated in molten Metagross and left to dry in intense heat, giving him resistance against fire, physical attacks and a brand new palette. Instead of the normal blue he usually was, he was Metagross blue. He also had silver numbers instead of yellow.

"Toot toot," Thomas tooted as it smacked Hoopa in the face with on of its carts. Hoopa staggered for a bit but then got an idea. Thomas would count as a Steel/Fire type because he's made of metal and he runs on charcoal. He roared loudly until the whole Hall shook and then stomped on the ground. An earthquake shook the room and took down Thomas with it. "Hah! Did Hoopa not tell you! Hoopa is mighty!" he bellowed before Arceus took the Prison Bottle and shut it tight, reverting him back to gis Confined Forme.

" **Well that's all for today. Hope you have a great day. Like this chapter if you breathed today, OK? If you breathed, perfect. You have no excuse not to like it. I'm your El Smosh, host. And this another 10 minute ad revenue of episode."**

"Alright thanks guys. Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes," I said. Everyone dispersed from the Main Hall. "Ragnarok is coming. And I'll be waiting. Ragnarok is coming. I'm preparing," I sung," Such a fateful day. On the day we through our sorrows away."

 **Alright. You're probably wondering what is this "party" I'm talking about? This party is to commemorate the ending of this story. Yes. I'm ending it soon. So I invite you to this party. To laugh. To cry. To love. To remember. So come along with your OCs and some truths or dare. I hope to see you there.**

 **RSVP: Eon The Zoroark (PM me)**

 **Thank you once again for your support.**

 **-Eon Lucifer**


	19. Can You Really Call This a Hotel?

**Hi.**

"Why do they have wonderful tasting coffees if each one only costs 10¥? That's not a hotel works!" Eon complained.

"Ugh. Eon, stop complaining," Zoe sighed. Blade, Alex and Lucas snickered from their table. Zoe glared at them and put both hands on her table," I swear you guys, if you don't stop laughing, I'm… I'm… I'll do something to hurt you!" She slouched in her chair, angry at the three boys.

"Should we continue, Alex?" Blade asked mockingly," Or should we kiss?"

"If you two are going to smooch around and all, I'm moving to Amir's table," Lucas said. Blade and Alex ignored him as they held each others hands, bit on the same strand of spaghetti and…

"That's it, I'm out!" Lucas said, switching tables. He sat next to a Persian and a Banette who were discussing something Lucas cared little about. The Persian was tan and had blond hair, scarlet eyes and a red jewel on his forehead. He wore a cream business shirt and short sleeved vest, khaki pants and black shoes. The Banette was pale white and had long grey hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black _hijab_ , a type of headscarf that covers the whole head except the face and forehead, a long black Arabian dress that ended at her feet, purple gloves and purple striped leggings. The holes for her arms, neck and legs were edged with golden yellow silk, giving her the look of a Mega-Banette. She had a necklace with Banettite but it seemed her Keystone was out of sight. Unless…

"Samirah, would you mind passing me the salt. The fish soup here is flavorless for some reason," the Persian asked.

"No problem Amir," Samirah, the Banette, said, reaching over for the salt. Her elbow accidentally knocked into Lucas' face, causing him to nosebleed. She looked at Lucas with horror as she scrambled for sanitary wipes in her purse. "I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THAT," she frantically apologized," I didn't mean this at all. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! OH I'M SUCH A KLUTZ!" She placed her head on the table as she began to cry.

"No no no no no! Don't cry. It's just an accident," Lucas said, trying to calm her down. Papyrus walked by, picked her up, placed her on his shoulder (he's really tall. About 7' 3) and patted her back as he sang to her a tune that reminded Lucas and Amir of long ago…

Samirah's wailing had been reduced to sniffles now. "Don't worry, princess. The Great Papyrus will be there to protect you," Papyrus whispered to her as he placed her back in her seat.

"That song sounded so familiar," Amir said," What language was that?"

"Hebrew" Papyrus answered.

"I swear it sounded close to a song my mother used to sing to me when I got hurt and started to cry," Amir said," Only it was in Arabic." He slapped his head lightly, trying to recall the song. "Nope. I can't remember," he sighed.

Meanwhile, Eon and Zoe were in an intense interrogation session with Brendan.

"Alright human, what did you do and why did you do it?" Eon asked.

"First of all, I have a name. It's Brendan," Brendan replied in a sassy tone," Secondly, I honestly don't remember even meeting Zoe last week."

"And so, are you telling me that she's lying?" Eon asked, raising one eyebrow and leaning towards him.

"Please back off!" Brendan asked. Zoe tugged on Eon's shirt and he sat down. "Look. It must've been someone who looked like me bit as far as I was concerned, I was busy out training in some other universe."

"Then who could've done it?" Eon asked.

"Must've been a ghost or something," Brendan replied. Zoe tugged on Eon's shirt, signaling him to look where her other hand was. She was holding her phone and a video was playing showing her and Brendan walking to a room in a hotel. But it wasn't Brendan. It looked like him, but instead of having color, it was colorless (either black, white or gray). And instead of normal eyes, its were clear, showing no pupils at all. And it had a wide Cheshire Cat grin on its face. Instead of walking, it shuffled and walked, causing it to look drunk.

"That's not how Brendan looks, Eon," Zoe whispered," I think we made a mistake. We need to tell him and give him an apology."

"You go first," Eon said. Zoe rolled her eyeballs and looked at Brendan straight in the eye.

"I know you're gonna hate me for telling you this, but… you were right. It wasn't you," Zoe said, tears in her eyes. "You were right. It was a ghost. But not the type you'd think." She handed him her phone and showed him the video.

"This can't be…" Brendan moaned," Noooo."

"We'll deal with them later," Eon said, sneaking a spoonful of rice off of Zoe's plate and onto his," For now, we need to apolog….I'm… I'm… Gaah…" Eon sighed.

"I am terribleyyy…."

"I want to apologiii…"

"What he's trying to say is he's sorry for what happened," Zoe said, scurrying Eon over to an empty table," And I am too. My senses were really dull by then. I couldn't…" Brendan hushed her with a kiss and hugged her.

"It's OK," Brendan said," I apologize for not having spoken up or said something earlier."

A Magnezone burst through one of the walls and cackled. "Oh that won't be the only thing you'll be sorry for!" it cackled. It sent a swarm of Porygon Z to attack the human.

"Hey! He's my human! Don't bug him, Ark!" Eon yelled. He prepared a ball of fighting spirit and sent it straight to the Magnezone, knocking it down.

"Oh my! It seems that Eon-san knows how to battle. Well, it wouldn't hurt to… SEND OUT MY OTHR PALS!" a Lunala, a Palkia and a Hoopa in its Unbound Forme broke through another wall.

"WHAT DID THE WALL EVER DO TO YOU!" Eon fumed, stomping his feet heavily," HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF THE DOOR!"

"Silence!" the Lunala screeched, using its 3rd eye to implant one on Eon's heart. "Zoe was hurt… and you decide to help the man who did this? Pathetic!" She fired a Psychic attack at him that knocked him down.

"NO FAR! I'M A DARK TYPE!" Eon yelled, firing a dark ball of energy at her. "Take a DARK PULSE!" It hit Lunala and sent her flying away, scaring the outdoor customers away (since the battle had been gone outside).

"HYDRO PUMP!" Palkia shouted as he fired a gigantic stream of water at Eon at Eon. He dodged the attack, sweating in his suit. " _Why did I trick Zoe into making me wear this?"_ he thought. Palkia ran at him, ready to hit him with a Spatial Rend, but was bounced away by a dazzling light coming from one side of the restaurant.

"Run, Eon!" Samirah screamed as she got barraged by ancient meteorites of gigantic size. She thought it was over for her, but when the dust cleared, Amir had formed a green barrier between them and the meteorites.

"Not today, you lot!" Amir said as his jewel grew brighter. Once it turned pure white, Samirah started glowing too.

"By the power of love!" they both said in unison," Beyond evolution, MEGA EVOLVE!" When the brightness ended, Samirah was surrounded by a dark purple aura and her hands and legs now looked more sewed onto her body than actual body parts.

"Dazzling Gleam!" she yelled, releasing a dazzling light that blinded everyone for a few seconds.

"Hyper Beam!" Amir added, shooting a large white beam of pure energy at the Legendaries they were battling.

"NIGHT DAZE!" Eon shouted, catching everyone off guard. A ball of purely dark energy surrounded him and exploded, hitting everyone in the room and sending them flying through walls. Eon walked up to Ark and whispered to him," Ark, call it off. Brendan's innocent." He then summoned a black hole that sucked him, the Palkia, Lunala, Hoopa and all the Porygon-Z that had come with it.

"They're back. And we need them stopped."

 **Alright mates, the penultimate chapter is out guys. Can't wait to see what you bring to the table for the 20** **th** **chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, slap a favorite on it and for every favorite, review or follow we get, you will be receiving your very own spaceship. This is not a scam. You will be receiving it in 2.5 seconds after you do such.**

 **THIS IS NOT A SCAM.**


	20. T H I S E N D S H E R E

**Did you hear about the Italian chef that died**

 **He pasta away**

 **We cannoli do so much**

 **His legacy will become a pizza history**

 **Here today, gone tomato**

 **How sad that he ran out of thyme**

 **Sending olive my prayers to the family**

 **His wife is really upset. cheese still not over it**

 **You never sausage a tragic thing because some people just wanna watch the world "burn"**

I stood in front of myself, looking and wondering what could've gone wrong.

"You look handsome, sir, for a clone," my older form said," It seems that you inherited my traits."

"Shut up, you!" I yelled," You're nothing but a glitch that still exists across time."

"Sure about that?" my older form (let's call him G-Eon, for Glitch Eon) asked," I mean, DreParker03's dimension may have been destroyed, but as I tried to move on, I ended up making you, Eon The Zoroark."

"And so?" I asked. I immediately disregarded the question and shook my hand at him while covering my face with my other hand," You know what? Forget about it. I brought guests and a couple Truths and Dares for our grand finale and I don't need old versions of myself and my pals messing things up." G-Eon walked away and called over G-Blade, who had been flirting with Zoe and Alex. Currently, he's the only guy I know that can flirt with both a guy and a girl at the same time. _"I hate him already,"_ I thought _," Taking away any chances Blade will ever get laid because of his shit flirting skills."_ I smirked as a thought went into my mind. _"I know. G-Blade loves to battle! If maybe he can battle Papyrus in preparation for his battle against Steelburg, then maybe I can get rid of him for long enough."_

"Hey Eon," Lucas called," The guests are here, and most of them aren't particularly happy…" I sighed. _"Who care what they were doing,"_ I asked myself _," They'll have much more fun here. And I'm sure of that."_ I turned to Lucas and told him to get Papyrus to meet G-Blade.

"It'll be good prep for his battle," I said," After all, they both loved battle. I'll see the guests now."

 **Main Room:**

Apart from Total, Hero, Kec and Leon and a Mewtwo Pokéhuman called Kalmarin, everyone else looked pretty pissed off…

"Hey! What's the big idea, kiddo?" Ty "Prime" asked," You literally kidnapped us?!"

"Yeah, about that…" I mumbled

"Look, kiddo," Skills snarled, pinning me to the wall," I was busy enjoying my weekend doing absolutely nothing and you decided to ruin it by sending me here."

"Yeah!" Kitty yelled," If it wasn't for Lucas being your pal, I would've killed you!"

"What the Hell, Eon," Princess Fluffybutt (A Mismagius Pokéhuman) growled," That's not cool at all."

"When I finish killing you, you're gonna look worse than my brother, get it!" Wufly (a Floatzel Pokéhuman) shouted as she tried slashing at me.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore," Pleiades (a Blaziken Pokehuman) sighed.

"Look you all," I said," I can explain this whole situation calmly and peacefully… maybe. All I need is for you not to kill me during these 2 minutes I explain. Can we all agree on that one?"

"Well…" Kitty muttered," Fine! But if it's a terrible reason, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Great!" I replied so enthusiastically with a wide smile on my face," Since I don't want to fucking die right now, let me answer that. You all would've known IF YOU ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES AND ANSWERED MY REQUESTS! SINCE I STATED THAT, IVE BEEN ASKING AND CONSTANTLY SAYING IT IN MY STORIES!" Everyone looked at me in shock as I panted heavily," HAH! LOOK WHO'S… UH… WHO'S… NOT ON AS HIGH OF A LEVEL AS I AM! HAH!"

"So fine, we didn't answer and you wanted the last chapter to be special," Ty "Prime" said," But this is not a justified reason to kidnap all of us, ok?" I sighed as I walked to my couch.

"Party starts in 30 minutes," I snarled, grabbing a glass of wine and pointing a gun at the others," Get ready by then and meet me here." The only ones that remained were Eclipse, Kec, Leon , Hero and Kalmarin. "You better enjoy your freedom while it lasts," I said, taking a sip out of the wine," Before they get back. Start by taking a shower, OK? You guys smell like hell."

 **30 Minutes Later:**

"You're all back!" I cheered," I didn't expect you all to… You messed with time didn't you?"

"Yup," Aqua gloated," Since we're here against our will, we might as well make the most of it."

"Be our guest," G-Eon chuckled," In fact Aqua, take your time. I remember how great of friemds we used to be."

"Who is this guy?" Fluffybutt asked," I don't remember seeing him here before… Is he the guy working on 'Just Scoutin Around' with me?"

"SHHHHHH!" I sounded out," I don't want anyone to know…"

"That what, you and Fluffy kmow Scput and still do nothing to stop her?" Hero asked.

"Look, it's not my fault… OK It actually is 100% my fault because I suggested the idea to her," I said," But still! You know what, we're wasting broad night light. Let's do these ToDs. Papyrus! Call the Legendaries!"

"Yes sir," Papyrus said. He ran into each of the Legendaries' room, waking them up. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THE GUESTS ARE ALL HERE!" As he walked out of Guzzlord's room, he noticed G-Eon walking into my room. I'd know so. I'm watching it on camera. So he decides to follow him in and grabs him when he least expects it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he screamed," EON! THE GUESTS ARE IN THE MAIN HALL!" I literally slammed my face on the table in the Main Room. Papyrus couldn't even tell that I, a Blue and White Furred Zoroark (due to exposure to large amounts of DETERMINATION), was different from a Red and Black Furred Zoroark.

"Oh um…" G-Eon stuttered," I was um… looking for um… Lucas, that's all." For a Zoroark, he's pretty terrible at making up lies. But Papyrus was never one to not be gullible (Grammar Nazi are gonna kill me for this, but who cares). He dropped G-Eon and walked out of my room.

"Get to the Main Hall, sir," he snarled," Or I'll break your spine." G-Eon shivered at the thought of that.

"So, any prologue, Eon?" Zoe asked.

"Yup," I said. I stood on the table and addressed all the guests. "I'd love to thank you all for first of all managing to sit through 19 excruciatingly painful days, or maybe 25, of Truths and Dares. You all stayed true and loyal to the core and never left me at all. This goes for you two, Legendaries."

"We had no choice," Nihleago said," You forced us to." Moltres nudged her sharply in the stomach with her elbow.

"Aw shut it," she said," You were only here for a couple days. I was here since the beginning!"

"Two, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful Truths and Dares you have sent me," I said," It's been an honour to see your most wackiest and deadliest truths and dares. Especially you three: Ty "Prime" (The Happy Tyranid), Total and Eclipse (TotalEclipseCORE) and Kec and Leon (Kecleon352). Kudos also go to Pleiades (BlazingBlueFire14) for being there in my previous run as DreParker03 and Kitty (Strawberry r Kitty) for being one of the most enthusiastic for this and also the only one who got disappointed at me for referring a friend to them." I laughed at my joke. No one else did.

"But biggest kudos goes to our great pals, Aqua and Pyro (Wulfy and IcyNirvana) for inspiring me to do this," I said," Aqua was actually the first person I contacted when I started this. So… thank you all so much."

"No problem kiddo," Skills said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Props to Skills for befriending me on my birthday and sending me some awesome ToDs, props to Hero (Aragami Hiroshima La Lumanite) for being a pal and teacher and getting me into making OCs and props to Fluffybutt for being the first person I collabed with for 'Just Scoutin Around'. Check it out. All smut is written by Fluffy, and some of the authors' notes and intros are, too." I saw Fluffybutt blush when I mentioned that. "Aw come on," I teased," Look, everyone's read a (insert name) X Gardevoir, Blaziken, Houndoom, Arcanine, Eevee, Trainer (insert name), Champion (insert name) and otherwise." No one seemed to answer. "No. Just me? Oh alright.. Lucas! Read!"

 **These are the final Truths and Dares for this story:**

 **TotalEclipseCORE:**

 **Everyone including OCs Legendaries and everything else that is there - What will you do after this all is over? I will sit and silently hope Eon makes another ToD hopefully under better circumstance... you know, no world ending events, just friends playing one of the greatest games ever made.**

"Well, we'll try to find a way to reverse the curse Darugis placed on," Xerneas said," Along while making the Ultra Beasts more accommodated and preventing nutcases like Eon from coming here again… maybe." She turned to kiss Yveltal and then Zygarde.

"Aww," Rayquaza teased," The loveliest love triangle is wonderful when you all act like that."

"As for Papyrus, Esmarelda, Amir, Samirah and I, we'll go back to Undierre and continue living in peace," Lucas said. He patted Papyrus on the back. "I'll still have to search for the Master Golurk, though, so I won't stay long."

"I'll stay at Trainers' Island until I'm strong enough to join the Official Army," Blade said," I wanna keep the lands safe from evil."

"I'll start a fashion line with Alex," Zoe said," He's helping me with some awesome designs for some great dresses."

"Aww, it's nothing," Alex said.

"As for me," I said," I'll travel the worlds. I'm never gonna stop. I'll probably visit the Legendaries again or go and stay in Snowdin back in Undertale or even New York City. You never really know."

 **Eon, Zoe and Arceus - What were your favorite moments in this story?**

"Well, to me," Arceus said," my most favorite moment was when Giratina and I had…" She noticed everyone giving her awkward stares. "Oh um, I must've said something wrong, haven't I?"

"GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Total yelled from the back of the room. Pleiades slapped him on the back of his head, causing him to drop his popcorn.

"My popcorn!" Total yelled. "What the hell, Blaze Chicken!"

"It's Blaziken!" Pleiades yelled," And the name's Pleiades!"

Zoe coughed loudly, drawing attention to herself. "My favorite part was when Nyssa wrecked you all. She proves girl power is awesome and badass." She threw a couple flimsy punches in the air, trying to summon a fighting spirit.

"My favorite part was attaining the DETERMINATION," I said," I mean, I've been able to be the best prankster ever since I got it." I melted my arm and threw the melted arm at Kalmarin.

"EON!" he screamed," What the HELL!" I chuckled at him and jeered.

 **Brenden - I have Ark here to say sorry for trying to kill you. K?**

 **Ark: Fine... but he still stole Zoe...**

 **Total: What was that?**

 **Ark: Nothing! Me: That is right.**

"Thanks a ton," Brendan said," I really appreciate it."

 **Arceus - I personally would like to say sorry for my constant abuse towards you. Not sure how I always gave you the worst dares but I always did... I guess you kinda were my 'scape goat' for dares... I am sorry for that pun too. I still feel bad about making you cry that one chapter. Your final dare is to slap me into orbit!**

"AAW YEAH!" Arceus yelled, pulling up her sleeve. "Let's do this thing!" She grabbed Total by his neck and slapped him into space. "ADIOS MI AMIGO!" she yelled as Total screamed at a high pitch. As she turned around and sat, Total returned from orbit. "HOW THE HELL?!" Arceus screamed as Total landed on her.

"Sorry about that one," Total said, walking away from a fainted Arceus.

 **Sweet Baby Ray (Yep, I guess I am calling Rayquaza that now...) - What do you think of my incredibly stupid nickname I came up with for you?**

"I love it!" Rayquaza cooed," Sweet Baby Ray! Sweet Baby Ray!" She started humming a tune and skipping around the Main Room until she got to Total and gave him a hug.

 **Hoopa - I think I should give you one last dare considering you are my favorite Pokemon so... I know! You shall sing "All Star" by Smash Mouth. Why not go out with memes? Plus it will be hilarious with your speech pattern.**

*pulls out guitar and drums as he goes into Unbound Forme*

some..

BODY ONCE TOLD ME THAT I WAS GONNA GET REKT BY NOOBS ON CALL OF DUTY!

"That was the best 'All Star' ever. Go on," Total said.

THEY HAD PLASMA GUNS AND ROCKET LAUNCHERS AND SMGS AND PROCEEDED TO SHOOT HOOPA WITH EASE!

WELL, HOOPA WON'T TAKE IT SO HOOPA'S GONNA BREAK IT,

MAKE SOME NOOBS FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PEPES,

AND ADD IN SOME TURRETS AND RIFLES AND PELLETS,

AND HOOPA WILL MAKE THEM ALL LOOK LIKE BABIES,

BECAUSE HOOPA'S MIGHTY AND CREATIVE SO HOOPA CAN TAKE THEM ON,

GET READY FOR THE GREATEST WAR,

GET READY FOR THE WINTER SNOW.

*chorus*

GET REKT! ALL YOU NOOBS THAT, LOVE PLAYING C-O-D!

GET REKT! ALL YOU NOOBS, LOOKING FOR EYE CANDY!

ALL THE SKINS THAT YOU SHOW,

DON'T MEAN ANYTHING WITH HOOPA AS A FOE!

*insert instrumental part*

GET REKT! ALL YOU NOOBS THAT, LOVE PLAYING C-O-D!

GET REKT! ALL YOU NOOBS, LOOKING FOR EYE CANDY!

ALL THE SKINS THAT YOU SHOWOWOWOW,

DON'T MEAN ANYTHING WITH HOOPA AS A FOE!

"I… Smash Mouth… Shrek…Pyrocynical…," Total said. He fainted on the spot and was carried by Pleiades to Celebi's Room.

"I hate this dog thing so much," she muttered as she walked on.

"Well Silvally hates you too," she heard in her mind.

"Stop it TOTAL!" she screamed.

 **I shall end it with a remade version of my first dare from me in your story! I dare Arceus to wear a shirt that says "Space Alpha Goddess" on it.**

"No problem with that one," Arceus said as she got up and took off her shirt. After everyone looked back from the shock of that, they saw she was wearing a shirt that showed Arceus and Trainer Platinum and said "Space Alpha Goddesses".

"I only know one God," I said," And you're far from ever being it."

"Seriously?" Ty "Prime" asked rudely," Look. If she wanted to…"

"Ty, no."

"But…"

"No."

"But…"

"Alright next up we have Kecleon352! Back at it again with the good dares!" I said, completely ignoring Ty "Prime".

"Yeah so um… let's do this," Leon said.

 **Kecleon352:**

 **Palkia: Make a foolish impersonation of someone here. (If you do me, I'll literally kill you.)**

"Hello guys and welcome back to a brand new video on the goddamn Internet," Palkia said in a sort of high pitched teenager voice," And just right off the bat guys I just wanna ask you all a question…"

"STOP!" I laughed, almost wheezing," NO! STOP!"

Palkia smirked at the guests and did jazz hands while in a high pitched voice he said "Holy shit, it's Leafy!" Everyone broke down in laughter because of that. It was probably the funniest thing that had happened and I feel that more great comedy was coming down the road.

 **Dialga: Create a time shadow of Palkia doing his impression. (Unless it's of me, then I'll kill you, too.)**

Time Shadow:

*insert Super Mario Bros 2 Overworld theme*

"Hello guys and welcome back to a brand new video on the goddamn Internet," Palkia said in a sort of high pitched teenager voice," And just right off the bat guys I just wanna ask you all a question…"

"STOP!" I laughed, almost wheezing," NO! STOP!"

Palkia smirked at the guests and did jazz hands while in a high pitched voice he said "Holy shit, it's Leafy!" Everyone broke down in laughter because of that.

 **Genesect, Mewtwo and Magearna: We're gonna have a cooking competition between you three. The judges are me, Leon, Eon and New, for flavor.**

Genesect shied away immediately and Mewtwo slowly floated away. "Magearna would win, hands down," Mewtwo said," There is no way that Genesect and I can cook. We never really learnt how to."

"Not even a peanut butter sandwich?" Lunala asked.

"Nope," Genesect said, shaking his head," I cut myself 30 times already trying to spread the peanut butter on the bread."

"So I guess Magearna wins," Kec said," Congrats Magearna! You get 10,000¥."

"Oh thank you so much, sir Kec," Magearna said, bowing on her knees," How can I ever repay you?"

"Uh.. Nothi…" Kec said before I whispered something to him.

" _No Eon, I am not saying that,"_ he whispered back.

" _Come on,"_ I said _," Lighten up. It's 2017."_

" _Oh fine!"_ Kec said. He turned to Magearna and smirked a bit.

 **(4** **th** **Wall)**

 **Kec: That was not a smirk! Not a bloody smirk! Ya damn bloke!**

 **Eon: You liked the joke. Come on. Admit it.**

 **(End 4** **th** **Wall)**

"What you can do, Magearna," Kec smirked," Is make me a sandwich." I burst out into laughter (probably the only one that did) and fell out of my chair, tearing up.

"A SANDWICH!" I screamed as I continued dying, I mean laughing.

"How is this funny?" Fluffybutt asked," I mean, it's a sandwich. What's so funny about that?"

"It's not about the sandwich," I wheezed," It's the context behind it."

"Aaaand?" Aqua asked," Tell us, please."

"No! No!" I laughed," You're all gonna hate me for having such a dark sense of humor."

"Come on," Skills said," Everyone enjoys a bit of dark humor in their lives."

"Not me," Fluffybutt said, shaking her head," I hate it."

"Ok. Ok. Ok," I wheezed, trying to get my air back. "So according to Know Your Meme, "Make me a sandwich," sometimes deliberately misspelled as "Make me a sammich," is a catchphrase often used by male internet users to mock, discredit or annoy female internet users, playing off of the sexist trope which states that women belong in the kitchen."

"Not funny," Kitty growled.

 **Latias: Take this barb-wire strung bat and go hit Rayquaza until you feel she's deserved enough. (She's not allowed to resist. In fact, tie her up for good measure.)**

"With all due pleasure," Latias said, a wide grin on her face," Hand me the bat." She walked over towards Rayquaza and tied her up. Then, she dragged her away from the couches and into a free area.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Rayquaza asked," I mean, uh, we're pals. Right?"

"I never pass an opportunity to become Negan from The Walking Dead," Latias smirked," Alright, Glen?"

"Wait," Rayquaza said," You're gonna smash my brains out, aren't you!"

"Yup," Latias said. She raised the baseball bat and started smashing Rayquaza's head until she was bleeding all over. She stopped after a few and completely healed Rayquaza. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Rayquaza said weakly," Just a little dizzy."

 **Zekrom: *hits with a manhole cover* Sorry, I still hate the fact that you were so hard to get in Alpha Sapphire.**

"It's OK pal," Zekrom said, rubbing his head,"

 **Everyone who hasn't been dared yet: Choose three amongst yourselves to take on Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, and see how far you get.**

Chosen Ones: Darkrai, Zekrom and Solgaleo.

They were sent to the Sister Location.

"Alright so, you're not supposed to die?" Darkrai asked," Can't we put them to sleep or something?"

"That makes the game boring," Solgaleo said," Though this would never be a job I'd consider."

"Me too," Zekrom said. "Wait, wait, wait. I hear something. Almost like a little girl telling us to hide under the table."

"Alright then," Solgaleo said," Darkrai goes first because he's smallest. Then you and I'll go last." Darkrai curled up under the table and noticed a trapdoor with holes in it.

"Zeky, bring a flashlight," Darkrai said," I see something."

"It's probably nothing, Darkrai," Zekrom said," But if it makes you feel better, here ya go." He tossed a flashlight to Darkrai, who turned it on.

"Come on guys," Darkrai whispered," I see something." No response. "Guys? Where'd you guys go?" Still no response. "What the hell. Guys! Where are you?" No response. " ! ?" A hand clawed at him from the trapdoor, making him scream loudly. The owner of the hand, Baby, jumped out of the trapdoor and tackled and killed Darkrai.

Then, they were all teleported back. The End.

H

 **Kalmarin:**

 **Jirachi have you ever used your powers to get something you wanted?**

"Never have I ever!" Jirachi yelled, feeling threatened by the Mewtwo's question," Not even when I use Doom Desire!"

"Oh alright then," Kalmarin said," No need to feel threatened."

 **Cressilia and Darkrai: do your dream powers cancel each other out or does Cressillia have nightmares when sleeping near Darkrai and vise versa?**

"Our dream powers do cancel out each other," Cressillia said," Unless we are in a close range with each other, they'll activate."

 **Victini: Play I Am Bread till you rage so hard you break either the controller or the keyboard.**

"Alright then," Victini said," Let's do this!" Victini ran to her laptop and opened it up. She opened up I Am Bread for about 2 minutes before she punched her computer in rage. "AAAAGH!" she screamed. "I HATE THIS GAME SO MUCH! WHY DO I LOSE SO EASILY! VICTORY IS IMPOSSIBLE IN THIS GAME!"

 **Groudon and the beluga wha-COUGH Kyogre FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**

"Hell yeah!" Groudon shouted," Let's settle this once and for all!"

"With all due pleasure," Kyogre said," Let's end this!"

"Start!" Kalmarin shouted. Groudon threw down the Red Orb, causing it to break and allowing him to undergo Primal Reversion. Kyogre did the same with the Blue Orb, allowing her to do the same. There was a constant change between an intense drought and a super heavy rain shower.

"Origin Pulse!" Kyogre shouted in the rain as large stream of water to surround her and was shot it as Groudon.

"Lava Plume!" Groudon shouted in the sunlight as he glowed even brighter and caused an eruption around him and sent the lava at Kyogre. The Origin Pulse evaporated in the sunlight and the Lava Plume fizzled out in the rain.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed from the crowd.

"Alright then, Sheer Cold!" Kyogre screamed as the temperatures went to way below sub zero and summoned a hailstorm so powerful, it almost froze her completely.

"Fissure!" Groudon screamed as he stomped on the ground so hard, it broke into many different plates. The ground under both of them crumbled and Groudon almost lost his foot hold. Both of them managed to land their attacks on the other, causing each other to faint.

"Alright!" Kalmarin screamed," Now that's what I call a battle! Thank you so much for that quick weak battle!"

"And I suggest we all get going now," Kitty suggested," It's getting late out."

"Before we leave, let's celebrate the joy of this New Year!" I said. I started up some music and my pals brought out the drinks and snacks for all the guests. "Since it'll be our last time being here, let's make it extra special. Like maybe our own mini truth or dare."

"Sounds AWESOME!" Zoe shouted," Papyrus, go and get Amir, Samirah, Blade, Lucas and AV. Thanks."

"Yes ma'am," Papyrus replied. After getting everyone else, we started partying like crazy. We dared each other, drank, ate, and laughed like little children. It was awesome.

 **Thank you all for reading, once again. It was wonderful making this for you and it's so sad to see this story end (in a sense, it's actually a relief. I have 2 stories under my belt completed and I made a ton of friends) but as all things do, this ended. I want to hear your opinion on everything that's been going on. I also want to hear how much you (didn't) cry reading this final chapter.**

 **Special Thanks go to:**

 **-Wulfy and IcyNirvana for being the inspiration for this story and me making Fanfictions in general. They were also the first ones I used to consult on writing a story like this back on the DreParker03 account. (Represented by Aqua the Floatzel and Pyro the Zorua/Shadow Mew)**

 **-The Happy Tyranid for inspiring me to restart Fanfiction writing again. He also sent me a ton of Truths and Dares and I did the same. He became one of my closest pals on the site, up to now and was in the Birthday Special. (Represented by Ty "Prime" the Umbreon and Ty "Chill" the Eevee, although when I first heard of you, I thought you'd be a Tyranitar because of the Tyranid part. Sounds fitting.)**

 **-Strawberry r Kitty for also sending me those fine Truths and Dares and being another close pal who was in the Birthday Special. (Represented by Kitty the Vulpix)**

 **-AGuyWithNoSkills for having no skills and being a pal (neither of us celebrate Halloween 'spoiler alert') who was part of the Birthday Special. (Represented by Skills the Luxray)**

 **-TotalEclipseCORE for sending me Truths and Dares and for me sending him some. We both love LeafyIsHere and all that MLG and we joked about Trump winning calling him Gumshoos. He's really lazy so I'm gonna ask you all to spam him with Truths and Dares for his story so he can start working again. He was also there in the Birthday Special. (Represented by Eclipse the Gengar and Total the Silvally)**

 **-BlazingBlueFire14 for sending me Truths and Dares for my previous account and being a great friend with a great Pokémon. (Represented by Pleiades the Blaziken)**

 **-Kecleon352 for allowing me to send him some of them fine OCs and Truth and Dares. He also sent some and we're cool pals. (Represented by Kec and Leon the Kecleon)**

 **-Aragami Hiroshima La Lumanite for being a cool mentor and sending in those Truths and Dares and was part of the Birthday Special. (Represented by Hero the Absol)**

 **-Princess Fluffybutt for helping me make my first collab and making a ton of OCs with me. (Represented by Fluffy the Mismagius)**

 **I know that there are a ton of other people I have also to thank and I thank them all. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. China.**

 **Happy New Year…**

 **Epilogue:**

"Sick of those stupid clones," G-Eon said," I have a problem. You have a problem. I can lend you my resources and you do the same."

"No way," Eon the Rotom said," Look. I hate him as much as the next guy but I have orders, strict orders, from Darugis not to act until the time is right. And now isn't."

"Forget that stupid thing," G-Eon laughed," I'm worth 1000 Darugii! See, I even cloned the Darkness himself." Out of the shadow, Pyro the Zorua appeared.

"You took too long, Eon," Pyro said," I think my associate and I will have to do the dirty." He grabbed the Rotom and pinned him to the wall with his paws. "Miplets! We need to end this fool and use his soul for the fuel."

"W… what fuel?" Eon the Rotom asked.

"You'll see. When Ragnarok happens, you'll be sorry that you didn't join us!" Miplets yelled," Now DIE!" He slashed the poor Rotom until it was bleeding beyond recovery. "Now what, boss?"

"Yes sir," Pyro said," What now that his soul has been added in?"

"We execute Ragnarok once and for all," G-Eon said," And claim this dimension for ourselves."


End file.
